Damaged
by wolfwarrior5
Summary: Rapidpaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan. Formerly a loner, she tries to survive clan life and love for her mentor, Brackenfur. Struggling to earn her warrior name, she realizes putting her clan before her heart is harder than she thought. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

** Run! The word played on her mind as the cat ran swiftly along the alley. The rain was pouring. Woof! Woof! She could hear the clumsy creature running behind her. She took a turn to her left and yet the dog followed her. She took a turn to her right... and wished she hadn't. It was a dead end. She ran to the end anyway. She pressed herself onto the wall in fear, her green eyes wide as she saw the dog running toward her. 'Help!' She wailed as the dog towered over her, its hot breath washing over her. It opened its huge jaws and the trembling she-cat braced herself.**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Suddenly, a shadow flew over her head and landed on the dog. It chomped down onto the dog viciously, and the dog let out a frightened yelp and ran off. The shadow jumped off, and stood in front of the terrified she-cat. It was a cat, a male tabby. He glared at her, making her feel small and inferior. "Thanks." She muttered, her orange pelt giving off an orange glow.

"What were you doing? Do you think playing Tag with dogs is a game?" He snarled. Another cat jumped down, a golden-brown one with a gentle face. He looked at the she-cat and curiously. She glared defiantly at the first cat.

"Do you think I wanted it to start chasing me?" She asked icily.

The cat narrowed its eyes at her. "You're in no position to talk like that." He growled.

"I could kill you right now." He added with a smirk.

The she-cat drew herself up bravely. "Then do it!" She spat.

"Life's not worth living anyway. If it isn't you, it'll be that wretched mutt." She spoke in a hostile tone. The other cat gave a purr of amusement. The she-cat narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think life's so hard on this side of the world? You're just willing to give up? Just like that?" He asked her, his eyes glinting with interest.

"Don't tell me tales fit for kittens!" The she-cat spat, the fur on her neck bristling. The second cat sat back on his haunches, and eyed the female cat. She was orange with emerald green eyes, which were glaring hatefully at him. But wait, there was something else, something more obvious in the cat's eyes. Pain. Sorrow. She was a little younger than him, a few weeks old.

"Fight me." He said suddenly. The hate in her eyes turned to confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Brackenfur, what are you doing?" Hissed the cat who had chased away the dog. Brackenfur ignored him.

"Fight me, come on." He urged and got to his paws.

"Unless you're scared." He taunted with a mischievous grin. She grinned back, mischief dancing in her eyes. She kneaded the ground in anticipation.

"I don't know why you're bringing this onto yourself, but you asked for it!" She grinned and charged him. Brackenfur stood his ground until she was right next to him, and avoided half a dozen blows from her. He pinned her onto the ground with a paw. She glanced at his paw.

"You're not taking me seriously!" She wailed. "Your claws are sheathed!" She put an orange paw on his golden brown one. Suddenly, her eyes turned serious.

"Never let your guard down." She growled and kicked his stomach forcefully with her hind legs. He was thrown off her and fell down with a thud. She stood up, her tail swishing behind her.

"Never underestimate me." She said seriously. The other cat stood up, eyes narrowed and tail swishing menacingly. He growled and charged towards her. She ran at him too. They were about to meet when...

"Stop this at once!" A voice commanded. Both young cats stopped in front of each other and looked up at the direction of the voice.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A ginger female cat stood atop the wall, watching with a disapproving look. Her tail was swishing angrily. Another male cat jumped onto the wall. But this cat looked more gentle, and his coat was a bright orange. The brownish-black cat's eyes widened and he bowed respectfully.

"Sandstorm. Firestar. Forgive us for straying away from our duty." He said respectfully. The second cat bowed as well. The she-cat glared at them sternly, but the male was staring at the she-cat with interest. She watched him with fearful eyes. One young cat she could take on, but 2 more adults?

"Bow down! That's my clan leader!" Brackenfur whispered beside her. She slowly bowed down, thoughts still racing through her mind. The male cat let out an amused purr.

"You don't have to fear me, young one. I won't hurt you." He said gently, gazing warmly at the she-cat. The fur on the back of the she-cat's neck lied down, but she still watched him warily.

"Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, what are your reasons for not carrying out your duties?" The cat called Sandstorm bristled.

"Sorry, Sandstorm. We smelt a strange cat smell, and we thought it might be rouges, or cats from another clan, so we decided to check it out." Brackenfur muttered, his paws shifting guiltily.

"And besides," Brambleclaw added, casting a glance at the she-cat.

"She needed our help too." He said. The she cat bristled and her eyes glinted defiantly.

"I didn't need your help!" She spat.

"Oh sure. That's why you cried, 'Help!' when that dog was almost gonna eat you!" He snarled back at her. The two cats continued arguing until a yowl from Sandstorm silenced them.

"Enough! Who is this cat? Is she from another clan?" Sandstorm demanded.

"No, she is a loner." Brackenfur said calmly. The she-cat nodded eagerly. Sandstorm narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

"What's your name?" She asked her.

"I...I don't have one." She stammered. Sandstorm stared disapprovingly at her.

"Firestar, please forgive me but I think this cat has a lot of potential. To become a great warrior." Brackenfur told his leader. Brambleclaw let out a snort. Sandstorm glared at him and the young cat shifted his paws in embarrassment. Firestar looked at him with interest.

'Could it be that young Brackenfur has taken a liking to this stranger?' He wondered.

"I-I think I'll go now," the she-cat stammered and slowly backed away. Brackenfur's eyes widened and he glanced at his leader.

"Nice meeting you." The female cat meowed coolly and dipped her head. She started padding off. His leader sighed.

"Wait!" He called. The she-cat's ears pricked and she turned around. Brackenfur's eyes gleamed with excitement. His leader's dark green eyes stared into her green ones.

"How would you like to join the clan?" He said slowly. The she-cat sat down.

"Clan?" She asked puzzled.

"It's like a kind of pack, but for cats. We hunt and fight and protect our Clanmates." Brackenfur meowed warmly. The she-cat's eyes sparkled.

"Wow." She whispered.

"The way you fought...was impressive." Firestar said with a smile.

"Well, I guess there's nothing here for me..." The cat said slowly, turning to look back at the alley.

"So you're gonna join?" Brackenfur asked. Brambleclaw shook his head furiously in the back. The she-cat turned to Brackenfur, then at Firestar and nodded slowly.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Brackenfur nodded and grinned. Brambleclaw let out a meow of disagreement. Sandstorm and Firestar nodded. Brackenfur and the she-cat bounded over the wall and ran forward while the older cats and Bramblepaw walked slowly through the forest.

"Do we know where we're going?" The she-cat asked Brackenfur, adrenaline surging through her veins.

"We're going to ThunderClan, my clan," He told her, grinning. They ran until they came to a clearing, where cats were walking around. Some were sunbathing. Some were eating. Some kits were playing in the clearing. Two young kits bounded up to Brackenfur and the she-cat.

"Hi, Brackenfur! How was patrol?" The brown kit asked excitedly. Suddenly, their gaze turned to the orange she-cat.

"Who's this? Is she a prisoner?" The brown kit demanded. The tabby kit next to him started bristling. Brackenfur let out a purr of amusement.

"No, this is a new apprentice." He mewed. The kits stopped bristling but they eyed the she cat cautiously.

"I haven't seen her before, Brackenfur. Are you sure we can trust her?" The kit asked. The she-cat's eyes clouded with pain and she hung her head. Brackenfur saw this.

"Of course we can trust her! You have no right to judge any cat, Birchkit!" Brackenfur snarled. The kits eyes widened and they bounded back to their mothers. The orange cat looked at Brackenfur sadly.

"They don't trust me, Brackenfur. They never will." She whispered sadly.

"No, of course they will! You know kits." Brackenfur meowed. The she-cat didn't believe him and she looked at her paws.

"Maybe this isn't the right decision." She muttered. Brackenfur's eyes glinted fiercely.

"Nonsense! Firestar chose you! No cat can judge his choice! No cat will judge his choice." He said fiercely. She looked at him and smiled.

"I hope you're right about this, Brackenfur." She meowed and walked into the clearing with Brackenfur, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Firestar close behind them.

"Let all cats old enough to..." Firestar began but was interrupted by a loud caterwaul. All the cats turned their heads toward the sound. Lots of unknown cats began pouring into the clearing.

"ShadowClan! ThunderClan, attack!" Firerstar yowled and ran into the battle with all the Thunderclan cats following behind their leader. The she-cat pressed herself against Brackenfur.

"Stick with me. They might confuse you with Shadowclan." Brackenfur growled. The she-cat nodded. A huge tom came charging at Brackenfur and the she-cat. The she-cat snarled and threw herself onto the tom. She spat fiercely and ran her claws along the cat's back. The cat screeched and turned around to swat her but she was too fast. She scratched the tom's ear and leaped back as the tom ran out of Thunderclan, howling in pain. She grinned triumphantly but yowled when something bit her ear. She batted it off easily and pinned it to the ground. It was a small black cat, hissing and spitting.

"An apprentice." Brackenfur growled.

"This is not your battle." The she-cat snarled and let go of the hissing cat. It ran out of ThunderClan.

"Brackenfur, behind you!" A voice yowled and something pinned the she-cat to the ground. Her eyes widened as a pale gray cat towered above her.

"No, Ashfur! She's from ThunderClan!" Brackenfur yowled.

"No, she's not. Brackenfur, how can you confuse your own clan mates?" Ashfur hissed.

"No, she's a new cat! Firestar is bringing her into the clan!" Brackenfur meowed pleadingly. The she-cat nodded furiously. Ashfur gave the she-cat a suspicious look before letting her go.

"I hope you know where you loyalties lie, Brackenfur." He said quietly before running off. The she-cat gasped for air. She stood up.

"Wow, he was heavy!" She meowed, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No time for that! We've got company!" Brackenfur yowled as a huge cat came bowling into him. They started fighting viciously. The she-cat was contemplating whether to help him but something caught her eye. It was a dark brown male tom, stealing a kit from the nursery!


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The she-cat let out a hiss of anger and ran toward the tom. She pounced on him and scratched him. The tom screeched loudly but held the kit tightly in his jaws. He ripped the she-cat's shoulder and she howled. She collapsed to the ground. The kit squealed loudly. A pale gray tabby gasped.

"My kit!" She wailed. With the last amount of energy the she-cat had, she threw herself onto the tom, and bit his shoulder, hard. The tom dropped the kit and fled, yowling curses. The she-cat crouched beside the kit, looking out for enemies. The light brown tabby ran over with a male that the she-cat assumed was her mate.

"Oh, Larchkit! Thank Starclan you're safe!" The mother immediately started licking the kitten and carried it gently in her mouth. She looked at the she-cat gratefully.

"Thank you." She murmured and carried the kit into the nursery.

"Ferncloud, I'll join you in a while." Her mate called. He looked at the she-cat suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He growled. "You're not from ThunderClan." Brackenfur ran up to them, panting heavily. He stood between the tom and the she-cat protectively.

"She's a new cat. Firestar's bringing her into the clan, Dustpelt." He said respectfully. Dustpelt hesitated, then nodded and went into the nursery. The she-cat looked at Brackenfur gratefully. She got up painfully and grinned.

"Thanks." She meowed. He licked her ear in return.

"I saw what you did. The clan will be forever grateful to you." He mewed. The she-cat turned her head and saw ShadowClan fleeing from the clearing.

"And don't come back!" A bristling white tom called. The she-cat admired his courage. Firestar padded up to Brackenfur and the she-cat.

"Thank you for staying to help fight ShadowClan, and also for rescuing Larchkit." Firestar meowed.

"Oh, you saw that..." The she-cat muttered, looking down at her paws embarrassedly. Brackenfur licked her ear. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about." He let out a purr of amusement. The she-cat batted him playfully.

"Now, let's have your naming ceremony." Firestar meowed and padded off to the Highrock. Brackenfur raced after him.

"Firestar, wait. I need to talk to you!" He meowed. Firestar turned around with a surprised look.

"Brackenfur? Yes, what is it?" He meowed patiently.

"About the she-cat's mentor, who did you have in mind?" He meowed and looked at his paws guiltily. Firestar purred in amusement.

"Why, did you want to mentor her?" He asked. Brackenfur's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it and looked at his paws again.

"I was thinking about it, but... I've just become a warrior, so I don't know if I can give her the best training..." He admitted. Firestar smiled.

"You'll see." He said and padded to the rock. The she-cat caught up to Brackenfur.

"Hey, what was that all about?" She asked wearily.

"Oh, nothing." Brackenfur lied.

"Okay." She said, a little doubtful.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather under the Highrock for a meeting." Firestar yowled, on top of Highrock. Immediately, all the cats gathered under the rock. Firestar flicked his tail, beckoning the she-cat onto the rock. The she-cat slowly limped up, blood oozing out of her shoulder.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have decided to bring this cat into the clan." Firestar declared.

"Who is she?"

"Is she from another clan?"

"Is she a kittypet?" Voices sounded.

"She is a loner." Firestar affirmed.

"Are you out of your mind, Firestar? Bringing that filth into the clan?" A voice snarled. The she-cat turned her head, bristling. A tom stood there, teeth bared. Firestar narrowed his eyes at the cat.

"I assure you I'm perfectly sane, Longtail. Besides, if you were with me, you would have seen how impressive her fighting was." Firestar growled.

"I bet she was weak! She couldn't probably can't even defend herself against a fox cub!" Longtail yowled angrily. The she-cat snarled and without a warning, threw herself on the unsuspecting Longtail.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

She clawed his flank fiercely and bit his ear. Longtail howled. He was just about to strike her when Firestar yowled, 'Stop!' Both the cats stopped and looked at the ginger tom.

"She has proved herself more than once." Firestar meowed as the she-cat jumped up onto the rock and stood next to him again.

"She saved Larchkit from a Shadowclan tom who tried to steal him!" Ferncloud's voice ran out across the clearing. There was a long silence.

"Firestar, is this true?" A dark gray she-cat with a slight limp called.

"Yes, it is. I saw her protect the kit with her life." Firestar confirmed. Murmurs broke out through the crowd of cats gathered under the highrock.

"Then we should definitely welcome her into ThunderClan!" The cat with a limp called, her eyes shining with warmth. The cats below meowed in agreement.

"Okay, since everyone agrees, we shall welcome this she-cat into ThunderClan. May StarClan see and approve my choice. And we shall need someone to mentor her." He added, glancing at Brackenfur to see his expression. His eyes were sparkling with hope, and they looked into his leader's eyes almost pleadingly.

"Her name shall be Rapidpaw. And Brackenfur shall mentor her and teach her the ways of the Clan." He said warmly. Brackenfur looked as excited as the Rapidpaw. Brackenfur leaped up onto the rock and touched noses with the excited she-cat.

"Rapidpaw! Rapidpaw!" Ferncloud called first, hailing the cat by her name.

"Rapidpaw! Rapidpaw! Rapidpaw!" The clan cats chanted.

"Congratulations, Rapidpaw!" Brackenfur murmured. She grinned broadly despite her shoulder, which was killing her.

"Firestar, I need to treat her shoulder, it's badly injured." The cat with a limp called.

"Okay Cinderpelt. Brackenfur, help her get to Cinderpelt's den." Firestar ordered. Brackenfur dipped his head and supported the she-cat as she limped to Cinderpelt's den. Rapidpaw blinked gratefully at Brackenfur but he just dismissed it with a flick of his tail. Cinderpelt was already in her den, and she motioned for Rapidpaw to lie down. Rapidpaw collapsed in exhaustion. Blood dripped on the floor.

"You should have come to me earlier." Cinderpelt said quietly.

"I know, it's just that..." Brackenfur started apologetically.

"I wanted to see my warrior ceremony..." Rapidpaw blurted out, saving Brackenfur from an explanation. Brackenfur blinked gratefully at her. Cinderpelt looked at the two cats suspiciously, but said nothing more, just smiled slightly. Brackenfur and Rapidpaw exchanged worried looks. Suddenly, Rapidpaw let out a loud yowl.

"Relax, this will sting, but it will help in your recovery." Cinderpelt said gently. Rapidpaw nodded painfully. Brackenfur licked her ear.

"Brackenfur, go and get some fresh kill for Rapidpaw." Cinderpelt said without taking her eyes off the injured she-cat. Brackenfur nodded obediently and bounded off.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"So, Rapidpaw, I notice you and Brackenfur are pretty close." Cinderpelt said mischievously, while putting some cobwebs on Rapidpaw's shoulder. Rapidpaw turned a bright red.

"We're just friends! Nothing more! We just met!" She blurted out. Her shoulder started to bleed again.

"Whoops, sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't have said that." Cinderpelt meowed apologetically and ran off to retrieve more cobwebs. Brackenfur suddenly appeared in the doorway, a dead squirrel in his mouth. Rapidpaw licked her lips at the sight of it. Brackenfur dropped it in front of Rapidpaw and she started eating it eagerly. She finished it in a matter of minutes.

"Right then. Brackenfur, you can leave." Cinderpelt meowed, appearing with cobwebs in her mouth. Brackenfur nodded and left. Cinderpelt pressed more cobwebs on Rapidpaw's shoulder. Rapidpaw sat still, wincing when Cinderpelt accidently applied a bit more pressure then needed. After a few minutes, Rapidpaw's shoulder stopped bleeding.

"Thanks, Cinderpelt!" Rapidpaw meowed and limped out of the den. She walked out and almost stepped on Brackenfur's head. Brackenfur had slept off outside the medicine cat's den.

'Probably waiting for me, the stupid furball.' Rapidpaw thought warmly. She nudged Brackenfur with a paw gingerly. Brckenfur murmured something then stirred and opened an eye drowsily. When he saw Rapidpaw, he stood up immediately and went a bit red.

"Oh, hi. Is your wound okay?" He meowed. Rapidpaw nodded.

"Can we start training now?" She asked excitedly. Brackenfur gave a purr of amusement.

"No, I'm sorry Rapidpaw. We have to wait until your shoulder heals.

"Maybe if you rest and don't move that shoulder much today, we can start training tomorrow." He suggested. Rapidpaw meowed in frustration.

"Fine, fine." She grumbled.

"Oh, by the way, where do I sleep?" She asked. Brackenfur lifted a paw towards the apprentice den.

"There. There are a few other apprentices who are all extremely friendly and eager to be friends, so, have fun." He smiled warmly. Rapidpaw nodded and limped towards the apprentice den. When she arrived, there were 3 apprentices there. There were 2 females and one male. An orange she cat that looked like a smaller version of Firestar stood up to greet her.

"Hi! You're Rapidpaw, right? My name's Squirrelpaw! And this is Leafpaw, my sister, and this is Spiderpaw." She grinned cheerfully.

"Hi!" Rapidpaw said shyly.

"I heard you saved Larchkit." Leafpaw said, her eyes shining with admiration.

"Yeah, that was nothing. The tom had the heart of a mouse and the brain size of a snowflake!" Rapidpaw purred. The other apprentices purred with laughter.

"You're not so bad for a loner!" Spiderpaw meowed suddenly. When the other apprentices glared at him, he looked at his paws, embarrassed.

"Spiderpaw!" Squirrelpaw hissed furiously. But Rapidpaw's eyes were sparkling with joy.

"You mean it?" She whispered, happiness practically pouring off her in waves. The other apprentices looked at her in confusion.

"You mean ... you're not insulted?" Spiderleg squeaked. Rapidpaw purred with laughter.

"Not at all! I mean, when you see the other loners..." She trailed off. Her eyes clouded with pain.

"Rapidpaw?" Leafpaw asked gently. She shook her head then looked at all of them attentively. Then she smiled.

"Oh yeah. Err...I'm kinda thirsty. Is there a stream nearby?" She asked nervously. The apprentices nodded.

"But it's outside the camp." Squirrelpaw meowed.

"I'll get Brackenfur to show me. See you later." She meowed and limped out of the apprentice den. Brackenfur was talking to a she-cat that looked like an apprentice. Brackenfur eyes were glowing with warmth and ... affection??


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rapidpaw shook her head roughly. She relaxed when she saw them both purring with laughter. They were sharing a joke, she thought as she padded up to them casually.

"Hi, Brackenfur! Who's this?" She meowed. Brackenfur went a little red. He wasn't expecting me to appear, I guess, Rapidpaw thought coldly.

"This is Sorrelpaw. She's an apprentice like you, I'm sure you guys will be the best of friends!" Brackenfur meowed cheerfully. Oh, yes! I'm absolutely sure we will! Rapidpaw thought in mock joy.

"Hi, I'm Rapidpaw!" Rapidpaw grinned at the she-cat.

"Hi! I'm Sorrelpaw! Nice to meet you!" She grinned cheerfully. Now she realized why Brackenfur liked her. She was pretty and she had a great personality. Maybe they're just friends, clan cats are really close, she thought doubtfully. Oh well...

"Brackenfur, could you show me where the stream is?" Rapidpaw asked sweetly. Brackenfur hesitated with a quick glance at Sorrelpaw, then nodded. Rapidpaw narrowed her eyes for a second before padding towards the entrance slowly.

"I'll be back, Sorrelpaw." She heard him say, and turned behind to see him lick her ear affectionately. Rapidpaw's claws dug into the ground under her and her tail swished angrily. She ran off towards the forest without waiting for her mentor.

"Rapidpaw! Rapidpaw!!" Brackenfur yowled. Rapidpaw ran until she reached the stream. She lay down by the riverbank and lapped the water casually. Brackenfur reached her, panting heavily, a stern glare in his eyes. She didn't look up to greet him. She just continued lapping the water with her eyes closed.

"Rapidpaw, you mouse brained fool! Don't just run off like that! What if there was a fox around?" He spat. This time, she stood up and looked at him determinedly.

"I would have fought it off." She shrugged.

"That's besides the point! You're supposed to listen to me! Have you forgotten who your mentor is?" He hissed.

"Have you forgotten who your apprentice is?" She snarled back at him, bristling. Her eyes gleamed angrily. Brackenfur was taken aback by this comment. Then he realized what she was talking about and he flattened his ears angrily.

"Leave Sorrelpaw out of this." He growled.

"I will! As long as you remember that I exist!" She spat fiercely and stormed off toward the ThunderClan camp. Brackenfur slapped his forehead with a paw.

"That cat will be the death of me." He muttered and walked toward ThunderClan.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Rapidpaw!" A gentle voice called. Rapidpaw turned her head and saw Leafpaw padding up to her. Rapidpaw grinned.

"Hi, Leafpaw! What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how you're feeling. You were kinda spaced out in the apprentice den." She admitted. Rapidpaw licked her ear.

"Thanks, Leafpaw. Don't worry, I'm fine." She meowed cheerfully.

"Okay, if you say so. Anyways, I'm going out to meet Cinderpelt near Sunningrocks. Bye!" Leafpaw smiled and walked towards the clearing. Rapidpaw turned her head and saw Brackenfur padding towards her. Her eyes widened and she raced after Leafpaw.

"Leafpaw, wait!" She yowled. Leafpaw whipped around in surprise. Rapidpaw reached her, panting.

"Can I follow you? Please?" She grinned.

"Sure, I'll be glad to have some company!" Leafpaw grinned. The two cats walked toward the clearing and Rapidpaw turned around to shoot Brackenfur a triumphant look and stick her tongue out at him. Brackenfur looked at her, and there was an expression there that Rapidpaw couldn't quite recognize. Rapidpaw raced out of the clearing, Leafpaw running close behind her.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"You did that to get away from Brackenfur, didn't you?" Leafpaw grinned without looking at Rapidpaw. Rapidpaw's jaw dropped and she went a little red.

"No! Well, yeah.. Sort of..." She mumbled. Leafpaw purred.

"I really would not like to be you when I get back." Leafpaw meowed jokingly. Rapidpaw let out a groan. Soon, she caught a familiar scent.

"Cinderpelt!" She meowed as she saw the medicine cat nosing some herbs at the base of a tree. Cinderpelt turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Leafpaw. Rapidpaw. How come you're out? Shouldn't you be resting?" Cinderpelt questioned.

"No, you see..." Rapidpaw started. How was she going to explain to Cinderpelt?

"No, I asked her for help." Leafpaw told her mentor calmly. Rapidpaw blinked gratefully at her.

"I thought we might need some help carrying all the herbs in, so we wouldn't need to come back again.

"Good thinking, Leafpaw." Cinderpelt meowed, looking pleased with her apprentice. Leafpaw smiled shyly. When Cinderpelt turned back to her herbs, Leafpaw looked at Rapidpaw and giggled softly. Rapidpaw grinned.

"Alright, I've already got the herbs. Here, Leafpaw, you take the coltsfoot back. Rapidpaw, you take the catmint back. I'll take the borage leaves back." Cinderpelt meowed and picked up a pile of leaves gently in her mouth and headed back to camp.

"Leafpaw, which one's catmint?" Rapidpaw whispered into her friend's ear.

"That one." Leafpaw said pointing to a pile of rather small plants. Rapidpaw nodded her thanks and picked it up gently in her mouth. She waited for Leafpaw to take her herbs before walking back to ThunderClan.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Rapidpaw walked into the clearing, heart thudding and eyes darting from here to there, looking for any sign of her mentor. When Cinderpelt, Leafpaw and Rapidpaw arrived at the Medicine Cat's Den. Rapidpaw heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, Cinderpelt. If you don't mind, I would like to speak to my apprentice." Came a voice Rapidpaw wished she would never hear. She turned around slowly and saw Brackenfur standing in the doorway, looking at her. Cinderpelt turned around and gazed at him calmly.

"Hello Brackenfur. I'm sorry, she's helping out here for a while, so you'll have to hold on. She's been very useful, she gladly accepted to help when Leafpaw asked her." Cinderpelt smiled at him. Rapidpaw and Leafpaw exchanged looks of horror. Brackenfur looked at Rapidpaw amusedly.

"Oh really? Leafpaw asked her?" He asked. Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes at him.

"Brackenfur, you may be my brother, but that does not give you any reason to doubt me or my apprentice's words." She said coldly. Rapidpaw thanked Cinderpelt silently. Brackenfur gazed at Rapidpaw, then Leafpaw.

"Alright, then." Brackenfur said finally. Rapidpaw exhaled deeply.

"Rapidpaw. Tomorrow. Dawn. I'll meet you in front of the apprentice Den." He meowed then walked away. Rapidpaw looked at Leafpaw then grinned. Leafpaw grinned back.

"Leafpaw, put these herbs where they belong." Cinderpelt said gently. Leafpaw nodded and picked up the herbs. She walked to the back of the den.

'I'd better tell her,' Rapidpaw thought and walked up to Cinderpelt.

"Cinderpelt, I'm sorry, but Leafpaw and I lied to you. Brackenfur was right. Leafpaw didn't ask me. I asked her, just to get away from Brackenfur." She hung her head in shame. Cinderpelt touched her shoulder with the tip of her tail.

"I know. Don't worry about it." Cinderpelt meowed gently. Rapidpaw looked at her, shocked and confused.

"What?"

"I knew Leafpaw was lying. I could tell. I was sad that she would lie to me, but I understood that she did it for her friend. I would have done the same thing. You could say I'm proud of her, in a way." Cinderpelt meowed.

"But Brackenfur's your brother! I'm just an apprentice that recently joined the clan!" Rapidpaw meowed in disbelief. Cinderpelt sighed before talking.

"Brackenfur may be my brother, but he can be harsh sometimes. I would never have let him embarrass you in front of Leafpaw and I. It would probably make you hate him more, anyways." Cinderpelt meowed seriously. Rapidpaw nodded and nuzzled Cinderpelt's flank affectionately.

"Thank you, Cinderpelt. Wait, I'll go get you fresh-kill from the fresh kill pile." Rapidpaw meowed gratefullly and bounded off.

Half a minute later, she returned carrying a dead rabbit in her jaws. Cinderpelt took it from her. "Thank you, Rapidpaw. Leafpaw, come and share this rabbit with me!" She called. Then she looked at Rapidpaw.

"Care to join?" She asked. Rapidpaw shook her head.

"It's fine. I saw a fine shrew in the pile anyways. Better go get it before someone else does! Bye, Cinderpelt! Thank you! Thank Leafpaw for me!" She meowed and ran off. Cinderpelt smiled as she watched the young cat run off.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Rapidpaw reached the fresh-kill pile. She grinned as she saw the plump shrew she had spotted. 'Yes! It's still there!' She thought happily. Then she felt guilty.

'Should I take it to the elders?' She wondered.

'Maybe I should. Oh well...' She thought. She was just about to pick the shrew up when smelled a familiar smell and leaped out of the way, into the clan leader's den. Good thing Firestar wasn't in his den. She peered at Brackenfur who casually took a large rabbit from the fresh-kill pile.

"He definitely can't finish that by himself," Rapidpaw thought curiously. Brackenfur walked away toward the clearing. She peered out and saw Sorrelpaw talking to Spiderpaw and Squirrelpaw. Brackenfur padded up to them and dropped the rabbit in front of them. They grinned at him as he joined them. There were 2 other apprentices there, but, as Rapidpaw noticed, Brackenfur's eyes were glued to Sorrelpaw. Sorrelpaw smiled sweetly at Brackenfur. Rapidpaw's eyes narrowed to angry green slits and she clawed the ground furiously.

"Isn't she too young to be hitting on Brackenfur?" She growled to herself. Then a painful thought hit her that made her cringe.

'Unless he's the one hitting on her...' She thought painfully.

"Oh, Starclan, no..." She whispered. Then she shook her head.

'How can I fall in love with him? He's my mentor! Plus, it seems he's already got his whole life planned ahead of him,' She thought angrily.

"Why am I getting jealous?!" She hissed. Then in an act of confusion and anger, she started banging her head on the wall of Firestar's Den.

"Why? Why?! WHY?!" She snarled, more hurt then angry. She started hitting her head harder on the wall, and she heard a few drops of blood fall to the floor.

"Um... Rapidpaw? Are you okay? Did you need to see me?" Came a confused voice.

Rapidpaw stopped banging her head against the wall and turned her head. Firestar stood there, staring at her strangely.

"Do you need to go see Cinderpelt? I think you'd better have that wound checked. And get some poppy seeds to... ease your pain." He added, more gently. Rapidpaw staggered back, her head was spinning.

"No, I'm fine. Just needed to clear my..." She muttered weakly when she felt herself fall, and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

When Rapidpaw woke up, she wasn't in the medicine cat den. She wasn't in ThunderClan. She was in an open field. She looked around and saw a beautiful cat up ahead.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rapidpaw asked. The cat let out a purr of amusement.

"Welcome, Rapidpaw. This is StarClan."

"I am..."

"StarClan!!" Rapidpaw interrupted.

"Why am I here? Am I dead?! Oh no, please don't tell me I'm dead... I don't wanna die... I'm too young to die... I haven't murdered Brackenfur and blamed it on someone else yet..." Rapidpaw wailed. The cat looked at Rapidpaw amusedly.

"No, young one. You are not dead. You are merely unconscious and I took this opportunity to talk to you. I am Spottedleaf." The cat meowed.

"Oh, right. So, um, what's up?" Rapidpaw asked eagerly.

"You have to..."

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me guess!" Rapidpaw bounced around excitedly. Then she sat down and wore a serious expression on her face.

"You, Rapidpaw, will have to go on an extremely life-changing mission which will involve tying Brackenfur to the back of a Twoleg monster and watch him being taken away and not lifting a paw to help and when you go back to ThunderClan, you will pretend to be sad and say that Brackenfur was abducted by a desperate male badger who thought Brackenfur was 'the most beautiful female badger he had ever laid his eyes on'." She said seriously, then gazed at Spottedleaf hopefully. Spottedleaf purred with laughter.

"Not this time, young one. And I really wouldn't advise it, anyways." She meowed. Rapidpaw hung her head in disappointment.

"But what I have to tell you is far more important. Listen carefully." Spottedleaf meowed seriously. Rapidpaw nodded.

"Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow will become one twice." She meowed and then faded away. Rapidpaw blinked.

'Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow will become one twice.' She was definitely talking about the clans. Then, the world around her started to disappear.

'The Prophecy...' That was Rapidpaw's last thought before she drifted back to ThunderClan, and opened her eyes slowly.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Spottedleaf! Don't leave me! What does it mean?" Rapidpaw gasped, standing up. She looked at the confused faces of Firestar, Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. She blinked then looked around.

"I'm in ThunderClan." She meowed absently.

"Of course you are, mouse brain. You're definitely not in RiverClan. Or ShadowClan. Or WindClan." Leafpaw purred. Then she looked thoughtful.

"Or StarClan." She added, satisfied.

"But I was in StarClan! With Spottedteeth!" Rapidpaw insisted.

"Spottedleaf." Firestar growled through gritted teeth. Cinderpelt batted him with a paw.

"You were in StarClan? With Spottedleaf?" Leafpaw echoed, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, I guess. That's what she told me." Rapidpaw shrugged. Firestar and Cinderpelt exchanged worried looks.

"What did Spottedleaf tell you, Rapidpaw?" Cinderpelt asked gently. Rapidpaw's eyes widened. Could she tell them? Would Spottedleaf be angry with her?

"Umm... She told me..." Rapidpaw stuttered nervously.

"To beware... of um... BADGERS! That's it! Badgers!" Rapidpaw laughed nervously. Cinderpelt wrinkled her nose.

"Badgers? But okay, if that's what Spottedleaf told you." Cinderpelt meowed doubtfully. Firestar had a determined look in his eyes.

"I will alert the clan to keep a look out for badgers." Firestar meowed and padded out of the den.

"Can I go now?" Rapidpaw asked. Cinderpelt nodded and Rapidpaw bolted out. She felt so bad. How could she lie to them? Especially Leafpaw! Leafpaw was like, her best friend! She thought guiltily.

"Rapidpaw! Rapidpaw!!" She heard a voice. She whipped around and her heart sank.

"Leafpaw, hi!" She meowed. Leafpaw looked at her curiously.

"Did Spottedleaf REALLY say that?" She asked. Rapidpaw nodded furiously, then more slowly then stopped. Then she shook her head. Leafpaw's eyes widened.

"She didn't?! Then what DID she say?" Leafpaw asked. Rapidpaw looked around then lowered her voice to a whisper.

"She told me that, ' Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow will become one twice,"


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Leafpaw looked at her excitedly.

"What does it mean?" Leafpaw asked.

"I don't know! But don't tell anyone! We have to find out ourselves!" Rapidpaw said seriously. Leafpaw's eyes glinted.

"It sounds cool! Okay, Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow... She's definitely talking about the clans!" Leafpaw said. Rapidpaw nodded.

"Yeah, I got that far. It's just the other part. 'Will become one twice.' Hmm..." Rapidpaw said thoughtfully. Suddenly, Leafpaw's eyes lit up.

"I got it! Maybe, the clans will come together? Twice?" Leafpaw suggested.

Rapidpaw thought about it for a while, then her eyes sparkled and she licked Leafpaw's ear.

"You're brilliant, Leafpaw. I bet that's what it means." Suddenly, Leafpaw looked doubtful.

"Rapidpaw, I don't know. I still think we should tell Cinderpelt..." She trailed off and her eyes widened.

"What?" Rapidpaw meowed and turned around to see Brackenfur looking down at her. Her green eyes widened.

"Tell Cinderpelt what?" He asked them.

"That... That..." Rapidpaw stuttered.

"That I had a thorn in my paw! Yes, a thorn! Haha, clumsy me! But Leafpaw already took it out for me! Didn't you, Leafpaw?" Rapidpaw said, forcing a grin. Leafpaw nodded furiously.

"Yeah, it was bleeding a little, so we were wondering wether to tell Cinderpelt about it!" Leafpaw meowed, grinning. Brackenfur narrowed his eyes at the two young she-cats.

"I hope you two aren't hiding anything from the clan. Especially you, Rapidpaw. You're my first apprentice, I only want you to do well." Brackenfur meowed and rested the tip of his tail on Rapidpaw's shoulder comfortingly.

"Of course I will! Just watch me!" Rapidpaw tried to sound confident, but the words felt hollow.

"Just make sure you're loyal to your clan, alright?" Brackenfur meowed. Rapidpaw cringed and looked down at her paws. Leafpaw immediately leaped to her friend's defense.

"Brackenfur, how dare you question Rapidpaw's loyalties?" She hissed. Brackenfur's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rapidpaw proved herself loyal more than once! And don't you forget it! Come on, Rapidpaw! Let's go back to the apprentice den." Leafpaw hissed, giving a last hostile glance at Brackenfur and leading Rapidpaw away.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Leafpaw and Rapidpaw reached the apprentice den. Rapidpaw flung herself onto her bed of moss and curled up, burying her face in her paws.

"Rapidpaw. Are you okay?" She heard Leafpaw say gently.

"I should have never joined the clan. All I do is bring trouble." Rapidpaw sniffed. Leafpaw let out a furious hiss. Rapidpaw turned around in surprise to see Leafpaw bristling.

"Don't you ever say that, Rapidpaw, you hear me? Never say that! Without you, Larchkit wouldn't be here! We wouldn't know about the prophecy!" She hissed. Rapidpaw's eyes widened then she got up slowly. She went over and licked Leafpaw's ear.

"Thank you, Leafpaw." She meowed and blinked gratefully. Leafpaw calmed down.

"Alright." Suddenly, Brackenfur's head appeared at the entrance of the apprentice den. '

"Oh yeah, Rapidpaw. I forgot to tell you about apprentice duties." He meowed.

Leafpaw winced but Rapidpaw looked at him calmly. "Clean the Elder's bedding, give them new bedding, get water for them, get fresh-kill for them, get rid of ticks and their dirt, and hunt for the clan." He meowed grimly. Rapidpaw nodded and gave him a determined smile.

"Alright, I'll get started." She said and stalked out of the den, her tail held high. Brackenfur licked her ear. Rapidpaw looked at him, shocked.

"I'm sure you'll make a fine warrior. I'm glad you're my apprentice," He said warmly. Rapidpaw grinned, nodded and leaped toward the fresh-kill pile, her heart soaring.

She chose a fine plump rabbit and picked it up in her jaws. Then she raced to the elder's den. One elder smiled when they saw her.

"Hello! Rapidpaw, is it?" Said a friendly queen, her voice cracking with age. Rapidpaw nodded and put the rabbit down in front of the elders. A few of them nodded, the queen smiled before eating the rabbit.

"Would you like to hear a story?" She asked. Rapidpaw grinned and was just about to nod when she heard a hiss from behind her. She turned around and saw Leafpaw there. Rapidpaw nodded at her then turned back to the elder.

"Maybe another time! I'll be back tomorrow!" She promised and ran off to meet her friend.

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I had to delete all my chapters, but I had a few suggestions to change the character manner and paragraph style, so that's what I did. **

Thank you so much** angelfang **for all your reviews!! I really feel glad that you like my story!! :D Your reviews made my day!! And thank you for putting my story on your story alert list!! :D Thank you!!

Thank you, **Hawkrain** for putting my story on your story alert list!! :D Thank you so much!!

Thank you **Dark Raven Queen** for reviewing and putting me on your author alert list!! :D Thank you so much!! Your suggestions helped me improve my story!! Thank you!! I hope you like it now! I changed the paragraph style!! :D I'm sorry for the mistakes in my story!! T-T I tried to correct all of them, I hope you'll enjoy my story!! :D X3 Thanks again!!

Thank you **The Forgotten Phoenix** for reviewing!! Your suggestions also helped me improve my story!! I changed the paragraph style, I hope you'll enjoy my story!! :D I'm sorry for all the mistakes in my story, I tried to correct all of them!! I also removed the Bold, and I just wrote in Bold because I kinda liked it, I guess! I'm sorry!! T-T I changed it!! I also changed the 'Brackenfur and Sorrelpaw Love' part!! I hope it's okay!! Thanks again!!


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Hey Rapidpaw! Did the elders tell you a story?" Leafpaw asked.

"Well, they were about to, when a certain SOMEONE called me here for reasons that are still unknown." Rapidpaw said mischievously.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Leafpaw apologized and grinned.

"Besides, its already night, and we have to go see who Firestar's choosing to go to the Gathering tonight! It's a full moon." Leafpaw said excitedly and looked up. Rapidpaw looked up too and saw the full moon, shining brightly.

"So what's a Gathering?" Rapidpaw asked Leafpaw.

"Well, you know there are four clans in the forest, right?" Leafpaw began. Rapidpaw nodded.

"Okay, you see, all the four clans meet up every night when the moon is full, and go to Fourtrees. After that.."

"Wait, wait. Fourtrees?" Rapidpaw asked, puzzled. Leafpaw sighed.

"It's four huge trees. The clans believe that the four trees resemble the four clans in the forest." Leafpaw explained patiently.

"Oh, right. So why do the cats meet up?" Rapidpaw queried.

"Mostly to check if everything is okay. If there's a fox around, or badger, or Twolegs, the clans will warn each other about it. If the clans are low on food, they will sometimes ask for help. The clan leaders will also announce which cat recently became a warrior, apprentice and so on and so forth." Leafpaw meowed. Rapidpaw looked thoughtful.

"So let's say, by chance, Firestar chooses me to go to the Gathering, he'll tell the clans about me?" Rapidpaw asked. Leafpaw thought for a while then nodded slowly.

"I guess. But come on, we'd better go. Firestar's having a meeting." Leafpaw said and the two cats raced to the Highrock. Firestar was standing on top of it, and the cats of ThunderClan were watching him from under the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have chosen these cats to go to the Gathering tonight. Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Rapidpaw and Leafpaw. We leave now." Firestar declared. Rapidpaw and Leafpaw exchanged excited looks. Firestar rounded up all the cats that were going to the Gathering and they silently ran to Fourtrees.

Many thanks to **Dark Raven Queen** for reviewing!! Thank you so much!! :D I'm so happy that you'll read my story!! Thanks!! :D And thanks for the useful tips!! X3

Many thanks to **.Lost-Blue-Phantom.** for reviewing!! Thank you so much!! I'm sorry about the mistakes, I changed them!! I changed 'Thunderclan' to 'ThunderClan' and I will continue writing 'ThunderClan' in the future!! Thanks!! I also changed 'unsheathed' to 'sheathed' and I changed 'gray one' to 'golden brown one'!! I also changed the 'eyebrow lifting' to something else!! Thank you so much for helping me improve my story!! :D I hope you'll enjoy it!!

Many thanks to **Pinetail** for putting my story on her favorites list!! And thank you so much for putting my story on your Story Alert list as well!! Thank you so much!! :D I'm so glad you like my story!! X3


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

When the ThunderClan cats arrived, two clans were already there. Atop a large rock sat a golden spotted she-cat and a white tom with jet-black paws.

"The spotted cat is Leopardstar, leader of RiverClan, and the tom is Blackstar, leader of ShadowClan." Leafpaw whispered to Rapidpaw, who was gazing up at the majestic cats in awe.

"Hey, Leafpaw!" Came a friendly voice. Rapidpaw spun around and so did Leafpaw. A small brown tabby tom was heading toward them, tail waving in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Littlecloud! How's the clan?" Leafpaw called. Littlecloud reached them and grinned.

"Fine. " Then he turned to Rapidpaw.

"Hello, who are you?" He asked.

"Rapidpaw. I'm new!" Rapidpaw meowed cheerfully. Littlecloud smiled.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" He asked Leafpaw. Leafpaw pointed to a small group of cats. Cinderpelt was among them.

"Alright, thanks! See you around! Bye!" Littlecloud meowed and padded away.

"I can't wait for it to start!" Rapidpaw whispered to Leafpaw, her paws practically tingling with excitement. Leafpaw purred with amusement. Firestar leaped onto the rock, taking his place with the other leaders. Leopardstar gave him a brief nod. Blackstar just shot him a glance. Suddenly, more cats started pouring into the clearing. A black and white tom leaped onto the rock and sat down. He nodded at the other leaders.

"Tallstar, leader of WindClan," Leafpaw meowed.

"Firestar, you can go first," Tallstar meowed cheerfully. Firestar nodded and smiled. He got up.

"ThunderClan is..."

"No. I think I will go first," Blackstar suddenly growled and pushed Firestar back. Firestar let out a low growl but sat back down, glaring at Blackstar.

"Blackstar, stop acting like a kit," Tallstar hissed fiercely at the tom, but Blackstar ignored him. Firestar shook his head at Tallstar.

"Never mind, Tallstar. Let him be." Firestar meowed casually, but anger tainted his voice. Tallstar bristled but nodded and sat back down. He gave his chest a few brief licks before gazing angrily at Blackstar.

"ShadowClan is fine, although Twolegs have been spotted walking along the Thunderpath very frequently, so all of you have to be careful. Prey is alright, for the time being. ShadowClan is doing well." Blackstar growled proudly and the ShadowClan cats yowled in agreement. He turned around and nodded at Firestar, and stepped back as Firestar stepped forward.

"ThunderClan is doing fairly well. Prey is enough and there have been no recent sightings of intruders. ThunderClan has also welcomed a new apprentice, Rapidpaw." He said warmly and flicked his tail towards the young cat. Suddenly, all eyes turned to the she-cat. She curled her tail around her paws in embarrassment.

"That is all." Firestar meowed and stepped back. Leopardstar stepped forward, her tail swishing.

"RiverClan is also doing well. The river is full of prey, and all cats are doing well." She stepped back. Tallstar stepped forward.

"WindClan is fine. Prey is good and no cats are sick." He meowed, his voice firm and clear.

"StarClan is taking care of us well." Tallstar added with a smile. Yowls of agreement rose and many purrs and happy meows could be heard. Firestar nodded warmly at Tallstar.

"The Gathering is over." Firestar meowed and instantly, all the leaders jumped down from the rock. They departed with their clans. Rapidpaw and Leafpaw ran to catch up with ThunderClan.

"Is everyone here?" Firestar asked concernedly as Leafpaw and Rapidpaw arrived. He looked at all the cats and then gave a satisfied meow.

"Let's go back to camp." He announced and the ThunderClan cats ran back to their home.

Many thanks to **The Forgotten Phoenix **for reviewing! Thank you so much, I feel so touched! T-T Thank you for putting my story on your Story Alert List as well!! But if you don't want to, you don't have to keep your end of the bargain!! I don't mind!! It's up to you!! And thanks again for the nice comment!! :D

Many thanks to **Silverkit08** for putting me on your Favorite Author list!! T-T I'm so happy! Thank you so much!! :D X3

**P.S **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!! D: I'll try to be more consistent in the future!! I'm so sorry!! T-T

**IMPORTANT!!** Hey, before I start my next chapter, I need your opinions on something!! Well, you see, I know the cats and the clans aren't mine ( except Rapidpaw ), and I'm following Erin Hunter for that bit, but I was wondering if it's alright with you guys if I change the events... But the important events like the great journey and so on will happen!! It's just the other smaller events like Clan attacks, badger attacks and so on. I'm also very sorry if I get the date the cat became a warrior, apprentice etc or the date the cate died wrong!! I just need to know if you guys are alright if I change the events a little!! If you don't want it to happen, and if you want me to follow the real events, I'll start reading my Warriors books as soon as possible to get the events right!! XD If you're okay with it, if you're not okay with it, all the same, please let me know!! :S Thank you!! :D


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The ThunderClan cats ran into the clearing with excited faces.

"Let all clans old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. The cats, like always, gathered under the Highrock, talking excitedly. Firestar inhaled deeply before talking again.

"It seems the clans are doing well, but that does not mean that you let your guard down for a second. Blackstar said that there have been frequent sightings of Twolegs near their territory, so be careful. Also, watch out for ShadowClan, Blackstar didn't sound so convincing when he said that prey was enough. That is all." Firestar declared, then jumped down from the Highrock. The cats departed, going back to the dens for some rest. Rapidpaw let out a loud yawn and got batted in the head by Brackenfur, who was behind her.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" Rapidpaw whined. Brackenfur gave her an amused grin.

"What did you do today to make you **that **tired?" His voice was full of sarcasm. Rapidpaw looked at her mentor evenly.

"Well, if you really want to know, I fought a huge male badger with claws the size of your paw! It came to me saying, 'Where is my mate, Brackenfur? She was supposed to catch me squirrel for my dinner!'" The she cat's eyes widened when she spoke about the badger. Brackenfur blinked at her, then his eyes narrowed when he realized who she was talking about. Rapidpaw grinned innocently and bounded off, only to be bowled over by Brackenfur. He pinned the young she-cat down, looking amused, and tail swishing playfully. She batted him away and got up.

"You know, he really misses you. You should go back to him. I bet the poor guy's crying his heart out. I hope you're happy, Mister Heart Breaker." She meowed and turned her back on him. Brackenfur swatted her with a paw.

"Mouse-brain," He meowed. Rapidpaw grinned drowsily and let out another yawn.

"I gotta go. I think it's time for me to go to bed. We've got training tomorrow!" She meowed excitedly. Brckenfur couldn't help feeling warmth for his enthusiastic young apprentice. He had been like that, except his mentor, Graystripe, wasn't always there to train him. 'Well, that won't happen to my apprentice! I'll give her all the training she needs!' He thought fiercely.

"Hellooo, Earth to Brackenfur! Are you still there?" He could hear his apprentice's teasing voice. He shook his head roughly and blinked down at his apprentice. She gave him a smug grin.

"Dreaming of your Badger Boyfriend?" She taunted. Brackenfur narrowed his eyes at her. He sighed, then licked her ear.

"Goodnight, Rapidpaw." He meowed.

"Goodnight! Dream of badgers tonight!" Rapidpaw called mischievously and ran off to the apprentice den.

"I'll take that as an insult!" Brackenfur called and headed for the warriors den to get some well earned rest.

Many thanks to **WarriorsRockMyWorld**!! Thank you so much for putting me on your Author Alert List and your Favorite Author List!! Also, thank you for putting my story on your Story Alert List and your Favorite Story List!! And thank you so much for reviewing!! I'm so glad you like it!! :D You really made me day!! T-T I'm so happy!! Thanks again!!

Thank you to **StarClan's Nightmare** for reviewing!! Okay, I'm glad I have your approval!! :D Thank you once again!! X3


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Rapidpaw woke up to bright sunlight streaming into the apprentice den, making her hiss in anger. She turned away.

"Rapidpaw, training!" A voice called. Brackenfur. The stupid furball.

"Let sleeping cats lie, Brackenfur. Leave me alone." The apprentice meowed in irritation.

She heard pawsteps getting closer, yet the drowsy apprentice ignored them.

"You leave me no choice, Rapidpaw," She heard Brackenfur hiss.

Suddenly, she felt something bite her tail. She howled in pain and got up, and tried to pull her tail away. She couldn't. She turned around, eyes blazing, to see her orange tail in Brackenfur's mouth. He gave her a smug grin.

"You!" She hissed furiously and lunged at him with a snarl. Brackenfur was obviously prepared for this, as he let her tail go, leaped back and bolted out of the den.

"I'll kill you, Brackenfur!" The she-cat screeched and ran out of the apprentice den. She saw the tom run out of the clearing and into the woods. She ran out, blinded by fury. She reached the sandy hollow, the place where the apprentices train.

"Your fate was sealed the moment you had my tail in your mouth!" She hissed, eyes darting from left to right. Suddenly, something bowled into her, pinning her to the ground. Brackenfur stood there, a playful grin plastered on his face. Rapidpaw let out an angry screech and got up, instantly lunging at Brackenfur, claws unsheathed.

"Hey, take it easy, Rapidpaw! I had to wake you up!" He meowed, trying to calm the she-cat. The fire died out of the she-cat's eyes, but she still glared at him. She rested her tail on Brackenfur's nose. Teeth marks were clearly visible. She sat down and brought her tail to her paws again.

"You could have taken a more gentler approach," She whined and leaned down to lick her tail. Brackenfur rolled his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He said gently and rested his tail on her shoulder. Rapidpaw nodded reluctantly.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Rapidpaw asked her mentor eagerly. Brackenfur looked thoughtful for a moment, but then replied.

"I was thinking of teaching you how to fight, but I see you're not that bad at fighting. The only problem is, you get blinded by your anger, and tend to strike without thinking. Your determination is good, but you have to learn to control your anger. We'll work on your fighting skills another time" Brackenfur looked at his eager apprentice.

"Right now, I'll teach you how to hunt." He meowed seriously.

Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing twice!! Thank you, I'm so glad you like it!! :D And I also like the part where Rapidpaw pretended she had a thorn in her paw !! I had great fun writing it, and I'm glad you think it's funny!! :D Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!! Also, thank you for adding me to your Favorite Author List and Author Alert List!! Thank you!! I'm also really grateful to you for adding my story to your Story Alert List and your Favorite Story List!! Thank you so much!! You really made my day!! Thanks!! :D


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

The plump creature hopped around innocently, not knowing it was being watched by a pair of glittering green eyes.

"Oh, yes. You're all mine..." the young cat grinned. The wind shifted. Oh, crap! Too late. The rabbit caught her scent. It started leaping away.

"You're not getting away this time!" The she cat hissed and ran after it swiftly, avoiding trees and shrubs. The rabbit hesitated in front of a large tree. The she-cat pounced on it, her claws getting her a decent grip on her prey. She grabbed the squirming creature and in a quick movement, broke its neck and killed it. The body went limp in her mouth.

She grinned triumphantly. She stalked past her mentor, her tail held high, the rabbit in her mouth.

"Not bad for your first hunt, Rapidpaw," Brackenfur stated, obviously impressed. Rapidpaw grinned in agreement.

"Okay, we'll call it a day. You can go give your catch to the elders." Brackenfur meowed gently. Rapidpaw nodded and tried to run back to ThunderClan, but ended up tripping over the rabbit and crashing to the ground.

"Are you sure its dead?" Brackenfur joked. Rapidpaw snorted and got up, picking up the rabbit and walking toward ThunderClan. Squirrelpaw was at the entrance, arguing with Brambleclaw. Rapidpaw stifled a purr of amusement. Squirrelpaw was bristling, eyes glinting angrily while Brambleclaw was trying his best to be patient, but ended up bristling and flexing his claws. Rapidpaw stepped in between them, on purpose.

"Break it up, you two," she meowed. Squirrelpaw looked at her indignantly while Brambleclaw simply glared.

"I mean it! Think about it, if I hadn't stopped you guys, you both would have probably started fighting, then Firestar would come, then you guys would have to take care of the elders!" Rapidpaw looked at them innocently. Then she glared at Brambleclaw accusingly.

"And you call yourself a warrior! Picking fights with an apprentice!" She said in mock horror. Brambleclaw opened his mouth to protest but then looked away embarrassedly. Rapidpaw rested her tail on his shoulder.

"Hey, I was just joking! Don't take it personally!" She meowed. Brambleclaw turned to her, and smiling a bit, nodded.

"You're right," he meowed sincerely. Squirrelpaw lifted her head proudly.

"But I didn't start the fight," He meowed, trying his hardest to irritate Squirrelpaw. Squirrelpaw bristled.

"What do you mean?! You were the one who... " Squirrelpaw protested hotly when Brambleclaw grinned at her.

"I was joking, relax! I give up! You win!" He meowed exasperatedly and stood up. Squirrelpaw blinked, then realized what Brambleclaw had just said. A triumphant grin broke out onto her face.

"Hah! I knew I would win eventually!" She meowed and padded off, tail held high. Brambleclaw stared after the she-cat. Rapidpaw noticed this.

"Wow, you really are the ladies man, aren't you, Brambleclaw?" She said with a sly grin on her face. Brambleclaw stared at her, a small blush appearing on his face.

"What are you talking about, Rapidpaw? Don't talk nonsense! Why would I like **her**??" He snarled, a little nervous. Rapidpaw shrugged, then grinned and picked up her rabbit.

"I didn't say you did! Oooh, are you hinting something, Brambleclaw?" Rapidpaw meowed cheekily and ran toward the elder's den with her rabbit, before Brambleclaw realized what she said.

Thank you, **The Forgotten Phoenix** for reviewing!! :D Thank you!! I changed the 'Rapidpaw chased Brackenfur into the woods' part and also changed the period to a comma for the 'Rapidpaw, training!' part! I hope it's alright now!! Thanks for helping me correct it!! Sorry for the mistakes!! '

Thank you, **Mudheart** for reviewing!! Also, thank you for putting me on your Favorite Author List and putting my story on your Favorite Story List!! Thank you!! :D

Thank you, **Windy Darling** for putting my story on your Story Alert List!! :D Thanks!!

Thank you,** Leopardstar** for reviewing!! I'm glad you like the chapter!! T-T I feel so happy!! I'm glad you couldn't find any mistakes, I try my hardest to correct all of them!! :D Your sister likes my story too?? T-T I'm so touched!! Thank you!! Thank you so much!! :D X3

To all the people who are following my story : Sorry for taking so long to update!! I couldn't find time to write since my exams were going on!! Well, now, since they are over, I have more time!! :D I'll try to post another chapter during the weekend, but I can't guarantee, since I still have homework to do!! T-T So take care, and thanks for reading!! X3

Your friend,

wolfwarrior5


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Rapidpaw padded into the elder's den, dragging the rabbit in her jaws. The gentle queen, the one who had befriended her the other time, smiled warmly at her.

"Hello, you're back. That's a fine rabbit you have there, did you catch it by yourself?" The elder meowed kindly. Rapidpaw nodded and grinned, setting the rabbit down. The scent of the rabbit awoke a few elders and they stretched, getting up and padding to the rabbit. They dug in without being asked. The friendly queen ate as well. Rapidpaw watched them for a while, wondering how it must be like to be an elder. She was deep in thought when a voice broke her thoughts.

"I'm Goldenflower, by the way," it was the queen. Rapidpaw looked at Goldenflower and nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rapidpaw smiled, feeling a sense of warmth toward the motherly cat. Goldenflower nodded, licking her lips, cleaning her fur from the blood of the rabbit. The queen lay down, and let out a deep purr of contentment. The elders, after finishing the rabbit, did the same, only they went to sleep.

"That was a fine meal. One of the best I've had in ages," she purred and smiled happily at Rapidpaw, sending her a silent thanks.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it!" Rapidpaw grinned, a feeling of pride washing over her. She tried to duck her head humbly, but her shining eyes and swishing tail betrayed her act.

"I wish my son would come and visit me like you do," she purred, laughter twinkling in her eyes. Rapidpaw looked confused and she tilted her head slightly.

"Your... son?" She meowed, her eyes glinting with interest.

"Brambleclaw is my son. You didn't know?" Goldenflower replied, looking at Rapidpaw. Rapidpaw's ears pricked and her eyes opened wide. How did such an ambitious, stern, huge and somewhat scary cat, be the son of such a gentle, kind, loving queen? Who was Brambleclaw's father?? The question played over and over again in her mind.

"Oh! I didn't notice!" Rapidpaw meowed, her ears twitching uncomfortably. Goldenflower rested her head on the ground and closed her eyes.

"I bet you're wondering who is father is," she meowed quietly. Can she read my mind? Rapidpaw thought, as she opened her mouth to protest. She closed her mouth, shifting her paws uncomfortably, and let out a soft, 'yes'. She didn't want to lie to the queen.

"I will tell you the tale of Tigerstar, the most powerful," she started fiercely, then her voice dropped to a sad whisper, "and bloodthirsty cat, that ever existed."

Rapidpaw's ears twitched excitedly and she sat down, looking at Goldenflower anxiously.

"Tigerstar..." Goldenflower started when Rapidpaw heard her name being called. She whipped around to find her mentor there, looking at her with a small smile. She bristled a little, but smiled sweetly.

"Brackenfur, what a **wonderful** surprise," she purred, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Brackenfur rolled his eyes. He bowed.

"Your Highness, your oh-so-wonderful presence has been requested for the dawn patrol," he meowed in mock respect. Rapidpaw got up and flicked her tail, then placed it on Brackenfur's shoulder.

"Get up, lowly servant. Your request..." She sighed dramatically. "Has been approved. I shall honor you with my presence, even if it pains me so. Now get up and get ready before I change my mind. I shall not tolerate insolence," she said haughtily and trotted out of the elders den, tail flicking every now and again. She turned around and smiled a goodbye at Goldenflower, who in return, nodded and smiled back. She walked out, leaving behind an exasperated Brackenfur.

"Sorry if she was disturbing you, Goldenflower. She can be very irritating at times," he growled, glaring at Rapidpaw, who was busy making faces at him at the entrance of the den. 'I'll kill you,' he mouthed. She grinned and ran off. He sighed.

"Oh, not at all, Brackenfur." Goldenflower purred in amusement. "She's quite the lively one, I have to say. But I think you're quite lucky to have an eager apprentice like her," Goldenflower smiled warmly at Brackenfur. He smiled, and let his thoughts drift to the mischievous young cat.

"I guess. I'll see you, Goldenflower," he meowed respectfully and padded out of the elders den. He ran out of ThunderClan and into the woods. He looked around in search of his young apprentice.

"Now where did she go?" He thought, irritated. Suddenly, something bowled into him. Instinctively, his claws came out and he bristled, hissing and spitting. He aimed a scratch at his attacker, but the enemy merely jumped off him. He saw a flash of orange. He became furious. I swear I'll kill that cat one day... he thought angrily.

"Rapidpaw!" He snarled. The flame colored she-cat looked at him innocently.

"Who me?" She asked, pointing to herself. Brackenfur snarled in anger.

"Yes, you! Unless you see any other irritating, orange she-cat around here called Rapidpaw!" He hissed.

"Geez, lighten up. You sound as if you've got 15 thorns stuck in your paw," Rapidpaw meowed casually and got up, sniffing the air.

"You...!" Brackenfur started when Rapidpaw rested her tail on his mouth to shut him up. Brackenfur narrowed his eyes but remained quiet. Rapidpaw turned to him, and raised her nose in the air, taking a few sniffs, then turning to him, silently asking him to do the same. Brackenfur narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her but all the same sniffed the air. His eyes opened wide and he began to bristle. He looked at Rapidpaw determinedly, and muttered the single word Rapidpaw was trying to warn him about.

"ShadowClan."

Hi everyone!! I have an important announcement to make!! I am having exams this week (yes, exams again...), so I might not be able to post anything for this week, maybe after the exams. I'm really sorry, especially when there's a cliffhanger for this chapter... I'll try and update as soon as possible, until then, take care!! Oh and by the way, I have already thought of an ending to this story, and I have thought of a sequel, and a sequel to the sequel!! :D I'm not sure, the plot might change, but these are just backup ideas. Sorry for taking so long to update, I have been studying for my exams... I'll try to update more often!! Take care!!

Many thanks to **Mudheart** for reviewing, I hope the information helped!! :D

Many thanks to **kristaa-kid** for adding my story to your Story Alert List!! Thank you once again for reviewing!! Alright, I'll try to post longer chapters, but that will also mean I can't update that often!! I made this chapter longer than I would normally have, so I hope it's okay!! Oh, and don't worry, the plot will happen soon enough! When Rapidpaw gets her warrior name (and that shall be VERY soon), the plot shall be carried out!! Thanks for helping me correct my mistakes!! :D

Many thanks to **Dark Raven Queen** for reviewing!! It's alright if you don't review for a while, I don't mind!! Thank you, I was hoping it was improving!! :D I'll try to correct the capitalization for the quotes, I hope it'll be alright after that!! And for this chapter, I really tried to put more imagery into it, but after I read it, I still feel there is more dialogue... T-T It's a terrible habit I have, I'm afraid... So anyways, the next chapter will definitely have more imagery, I can guarantee!! I hope it'll be better after that!! Thanks for the help!! :D


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

Rapidpaw was so furious. How dare they set foot on ThunderClan territory? She glanced at her mentor determinedly then took off into the woods, running faster then she ever had. 'I'm gonna make them regret ever setting their paws on this land!' She thought, flexing her claws. The scent of ShadowClan was extremely strong now, and Rapidpaw saw the familiar shape of cats up ahead. 'There they are,' she thought, and watched the three ShadowClan cats feast on a plump rabbit, obviously caught on ThunderClan territory.

"This is really good. Wouldn't you agree, Oakfur?" A ginger tom said, licking his lips.

"Yeah, this is really good, best I've had in ages, Rowanclaw!" The small brown tom called Oakfur responded with a smile.

"In fact, it tastes better when it's from another clan's territory!" A dark gray tom meowed. The three cats cackled.

"Spoken like a true ShadowClan cat, Cedarheart!" Rowanclaw grinned. 'I'm gonna make them **eat** their words!' Rapidpaw thought furiously. She let out a feral snarl and leaped onto the closest cat, Oakfur. The three cats whipped around. Rapidpaw raked her claws on the small tom, drawing blood. Oakfur howled and hissed at her, eyes blazing. She lunged at him again, going for the throat, when another force bowled her over. The she-cat was thrown away, and she scraped herself on the ground. Rowanclaw stood there, eyes glinting fiercely. Suddenly, he looked amused.

"Well, well, well. It's a ThunderClan apprentice!" He hissed in delight. Rapidpaw glared murderously at him, her body aching and shoulder slightly bleeding.

"You got some nerve, taking on three ShadowClan warriors!" Oakfur snarled furiously.

"You got some nerve stealing prey from us!" Rapidpaw shouted at the three cats, who cackled in response.

"Well, there's not enough prey on our side so we decided to borrow some of yours," Cedarheart meowed innocently.

"It's not called borrowing if you're not gonna return it!" Rapidpaw snarled and lunged at Cedarheart. She clawed his chest, covering the ground with blood and dark gray fur. Cedarheart aimed a blow at her, but she leaped back, striking at the tom's exposed shoulder. She felt her claws rip flesh and heard the tom howl. She grinned in triumph. Suddenly, she heard something tear. That wasn't her. Suddenly, she felt a searing pain, and she collapsed onto the ground, shoulder bleeding terribly. She wailed in pain. Rowanclaw stood there, his face twisted with rage.

"I swear I'll kill her!" Cedarheart screeched.

"Then I'll help you!" Oakfur snarled and took a threatening step forward. She had injured two cats, but she couldn't defend her territory. She had to, get up, she thought. She struggled to get up, and finally, stood on her feet, trembling. Rowanclaw looked surprised.

"Your foolishness will get you killed, apprentice. This is a losing battle for you," he hissed, his eyes glinting with undeniable interest. Rapidpaw glared at him.

"I'm not going without a fight," she hissed, flexing her claws.

"Granted!" Snarled Oakfur and lunged at her. Rapidpaw hissed fiercely and lunged at Oakfur, her claws connecting with the side of his face, scratching it and drawing blood. Oakfur slashed her already bleeding shoulder before stopped dead in his tracks to let out a blood chilling howl. He gave Rapidpaw a last murderous look before bolting back to ShadowClan, blood falling to the ground, turning it crimson. Rapidpaw screeched in pain then crumbled to the ground, panting heavily.

"Coward!" Cedarheart hissed at the fleeing Oakfur, then turned to Rapidpaw. He stalked towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Not to worry, I can always finish the job!" He snarled and lunged at the cowering Rapidpaw. Rapidpaw closed her eyes and braced herself. 'I'm coming to join you, Spottedleaf,' she thought sadly.

"Leave her alone!" She heard a voice, and Cedarheart was sent bowling away. Rapidpaw looked up to see Brackenfur standing above her protectively. Rapidpaw's eyes shined with gratitude and admiration.

"Brackenfur," she murmured. Brackenfur turned to look at her. His eyes showed concern.

"Are you alright, Rapidpaw?" He asked his apprentice. She grinned at him.

"Just fine!" She meowed wearily and gave him a painful smile. Suddenly, Firestar, Cloudtail and Ashfur appeared, panting. Cedarheart and Rowanclaw gave them a fearful look before fleeing.

"And don't come back if you know what's good for you!" Cloudtail yelled after the fleeing cats. Firestar eyes shone with anger.

"How dare they?" He hissed, claws digging into the ground. Cloudtail lifted his head proudly.

"I say we march over to ShadowClan and give them a **real** beating!" Cloudtail insisted. Firestar turned to Rapidpaw, who was unconscious, and lying on the ground.

"No. We will take Rapidpaw back to ThunderClan, and let Cinderpelt heal her. We will settle this at the Gathering." Firestar spoke. Cloudtail glared at Firestar.

"You're no fun," he declared and stalked off toward ThunderClan. Firestar glared at the white warrior, but said nothing. Brackenfur leaned down, close to Rapidpaw, and gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He tasted blood in his mouth, and his ear twitched uncomfortably.He raised his head up, trying to lift the apprentice so she wouldn't get scratched. He couldn't, she was too heavy. Brackenfur sighed and dragged the orange she-cat back to ThunderClan.

Hi everyone!! I'm back!! :D Exams are over and I have more time to write!! :D Hope you like this chapter!!

Many thanks to **Melody Aria Konami** for reviewing!! :D Thanks a lot!! :D I'm glad you like the story!! X3 Thanks again!!


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

ThunderClan. She could smell it. Where was she? What happened? ShadowClan. That's what happened. Those three filthy ShadowClan warriors had been stealing prey from them. She had fought them, or at least tried to. Everything went black after Brackenfur had saved her. She knew she would be safe. She trusted him. Brackenfur. She let her thoughts drift to the handsome young warrior. She smiled and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was gray. She smiled.

"Hey, Cinderpelt," she meowed cheerfully and stretched. Cinderpelt grinned at her.

"Feeling better already? Your shoulder was hurt pretty bad," Cinderpelt meowed, nosing some herbs. Rapidpaw sniffed at her shoulder, then wrinkled her nose at the powerful stench of herbs coming from the wound. It was barely a scar now, it had healed well.

"It doesn't look that bad," Rapidpaw meowed and studied her shoulder. Cinderpelt purred in amusement.

"Yes, considering the fact you were out cold for a whole day," the gray medicine cat snorted. Rapidpaw whipped around in surprise.

"A whole day?!" She spluttered in disbelief. Cinderpelt nodded and grinned.

"Well, the good news is that your shoulder has healed well, and you can go out again," Cinderpelt meowed, trying to sound serious. Rapidpaw beamed and licked the older cat's ear then turned and bolted out of the medicine cat's den. 'I have to find Brackenfur and thank him,' Rapidpaw thought determinedly.

"Hey, better already?" Came a voice. Rapidpaw whipped around. Brackenfur stood there, grinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Hey, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me," Rapidpaw meowed, grinning at her mentor. Brackenfur yawned then shrugged.

"Any cat would have done it," he smiled then closed his eyes. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he cursed.

"Foxdung! Firestar wanted to see me! I gotta go, see you later, Rapidpaw!" The tom grinned apologetically then dashed off toward Firestar's den. Rapidpaw watched her mentor run off, then snorted. She padded toward the fresh-kill pile, taking a small thrush then settling down nearby to eat it.

"Firestar!" The golden brown tom meowed as he ran into his leader's den, panting heavily. His leader was sitting down, watching him amusedly.

"Brackenfur. Sit down," Firestar urged, his green eyes never leaving the younger cat. Brackenfur sat down obediently, but his tail still twitched restlessly. Was something wrong?

"Concerning Rapidpaw, how is she?" Firestar asked calmly. Brackenfur's ears pricked with interest and his tail stopped twitching.

"Rapidpaw? She's fine, her shoulder's healed well! In fact, I met her just now!" Brackenfur told his leader, grinning, relieved that there was no bad news.

"She fought well against ShadowClan, for an apprentice. A little headstrong. In fact, she reminds me of Sandstorm," Firestar purred, thinking of his mate. Brackenfur thought about this. Yes, in fact, Rapidpaw was like Sandstorm, her speed making up for her strength, the apprentice was determined, and never backed down from a challenge. Brackenfur slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"How old would you say she is?" Firestar queried suddenly, staring intently at Brackenfur. Brackenfur went a little red. How old was she? He was supposed to know this. He had never thought about it, actually. She had joined ThunderClan a few moons after he had received his warrior name.

"I'm not that sure, but I think she might be around nine to ten moons," Brackenfur replied, wondering why his leader had brought up the subject. His apprentice certainly looked like she was around that age, slightly smaller than him, and about the average size of an adult. Firestar nodded, and his next question surprised Brackenfur.

"Do you think she would make a good warrior?" His leader asked, his eyes glinting with interest. Brackenfur's eyes shot open. A good warrior? Rapidpaw? He decided to give his leader his honest opinion.

"I think she would make a great warrior, Firestar, although she does need to think before she does things," he admitted. And then he realized what Firestar was getting at. He shot a hopeful look at his leader. Firestar pretended to ignore the look Brackenfur gave him and instead, looked away.

"Yes, I think so too. She has proved herself many times, and I know I can trust her. But I do not know if ThunderClan, or the other clans, for that matter, will share my opinion," Firestar meowed, suddenly looking troubled. Brackenfur's hopes suddenly flickered out. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He still remembered the first time Rapidpaw joined ThunderClan. She was uncertain, and was wondering whether it was the right decision. It was him, Brackenfur, who convinced her to join the clan. Had he been wrong? Should she have remained a loner? No, he shook his head. Her place is in ThunderClan, he assured himself. But the question that worried him most was, would Rapidpaw ever become a warrior?

Many thanks to **Hawkrain** for reviewing!! I'm so glad you liked the chapter!! :D Thank you!!

Many thanks to **Dark Raven Queen** for reviewing!! Im glad you liked the battle scene!! I'll try to correct the capitalization, and a Beta Reader?? Maybe I'll get one, I don't know. :P

Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing!! It's alright if you haven't reviewed in a while!! Horse riding sounds fun, I don't blame you if you got carried away!! :D (I probably would! XD) Thank you!! I'm glad you liked this chapter!!

Hi everyone!! Judging by the reviews, I'd say you guys like battle scenes, I'm not sure... :P But if you guys like battle scenes, I'll try to add more in the story!! :D Your nice reviews inspired me to write this chapter faster!! :D Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!! :D You guys really made my day!! XD


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Brackenfur inhaled deeply, and his eyes lost their usual bright glow. Firestar felt sympathetic for the young warrior. This was his first apprentice, and to learn that his apprentice might not become a warrior, was absolutely horrible. Brackenfur, who was gazing at the ground, sighed and got up.

"I understand," he muttered dully and padded out of the den. Firestar opened his mouth to call him back, then closed it and sighed.

Brackenfur padded out of the den, dragging his paws, head and tail drooping. Rapidpaw bounded up to him, eyes shining and tail swishing, the young apprentice was in a mood to play.

"Hey! Why the long face?" She asked, bouncing around, energy practically radiating off her. Brackenfur tried to smile, but it came out all wrong, and it looked like there was a thorn stuck in his paw, and he was in pain. Rapidpaw stopped bouncing and sat down to tilt her head and look at Brackenfur.

"Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?" She queried innocently. Brackenfur sighed and muttered, 'no' under his breath, then padded away. Rapidpaw caught up to him and walked beside him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look alright," she pointed out. When Brackenfur didn't reply, Rapidpaw jumped in front of him, and blocked his way. Her eyes shined with anger and confusion.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?" She hissed at him, although the tone of her voice sounded more hurt then hostile. Brackenfur bristled.

"Look, can you just leave me alone, and stop following me like... like some lovesick she-cat?!" He snarled suddenly, his eyes blazing and glaring at his apprentice. Rapidpaw's ears flattened and for the first time, Brackenfur saw fear flash in her large green eyes. Brackenfur's eyes widened as he just realized what he said. Rapidpaw stood in front of him, and gazed at him determinedly.

"Rapidpaw, I'm sorry, I-" he started, his ears flattened in apology, when Rapidpaw interrupted.

"Well, forgive me for being concerned," she hissed, then ran off.

"Rapidpaw!" Brackenfur yelled, but the she-cat ran out of ThunderClan, and into the forest. Brackenfur gazed regretfully toward the forest, then sighed.

"What am I gong to do now..." The warrior meowed, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Rapidpaw was in the forest, running to an unknown destination. She was fuming, how dare Brackenfur accuse her of being a lovesick she cat? It wasn't like she needed him, she only had a small crush on him. Was it wrong to love someone so... lovable? The she cat sighed, shaking her head, trying to clear out all her thoughts of him. Suddenly, she stopped running and looked up. She had arrived at a grassy plain with many rocks jutting out from the ground.

Rapidpaw's temper immediately burned out, and a wide smile appeared on the apprentice's face. She crouched down, then leaped onto one rock, staggering a bit, then regaining her balance, as she steadily placed her paws on the cold, hard surface. She laughed. It felt good to play around like this, it made her feel like a kit again. She leaped onto the next rock, feeling more confident, then leaped to the next one, and the next one. She jumped for the next rock, the largest rock, but missed and fell in between it and another rock.

There was flat, solid ground under the rock, and the land was wide and big. How could she get back up, she thought. She looked up, narrowing her eyes at the bright light streaming into the small place. She looked to her side. There was a large rock there. There was a hole in the rock, a big one. A strong smell was coming out of it. The she-cat wrinkled her nose in disgust, this smell was new to her. But all the same, something about it felt wrong. Very wrong. The she-cat flattened her ears, and the fur on the back of her neck began to rise. Wait, there were sounds coming from inside the hole. She strained to hear them. Hissing sounds. Cats? No, not cats. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. The sounds became louder and more frequent.

Rapidpaw's eyes widened as something crashed towards her.Rapidpaw leaped away and what she saw stunned her. A huge creature, with no legs, paws or fur. Its head was raised and its tongue was flicking in and out of its mouth. It opened its mouth and there were no teeth in its mouth as well. Only two long fangs, that glinted when the sun hit it. A snake. Rapidpaw had heard the word before, but she had never seen one in real life. Some were harmless. This one was not. It looked at her with its black beady eyes that had a cruel murderous glint to them. Rapidpaw snarled fiercely, her claws out and her eyes flashing dangerously. If this creature wanted a fight, it would get one.

**Hello everyone!! Wolfwarrior5 here!! I'm really sorry I couldn't upload this chapter earlier!! There was something wrong with the Internet, and it took a while to repair it!! My apologies!! :D**

Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing!! Yes, Brackenfur does care for her!! But sadly, not in a 'I-love-you' kind of way, but more of an 'you're-my-apprentice-I-have-to-take-care-of-you' kind of way! But who knows, maybe his feelings for her will change later!! wink wink XD You live in Hong Kong?? Cool!! Anyway, thank you!! I'm so touched!! T-T I'm glad I have nice reviewers like you!! :D Reviewers like you inspire me to write faster!! Thanks again!! :D X3

Many thanks to my cousin, **IchigoRukiaforever**, for reviewing and adding me to your Favorite Authors List!! Thank you!! And the only reason you didn't find mistakes was because I corrected them all, thanks to my helpful reviewers!! :D And it's alright, I like help!! So yeah, my Bleach fanfic?? Maybe a bit later, I'm concentrating on Warriors right now!! So thank you for reviewing, and stop chasing away my reviewers!! XD Just joking!! Thanks again, and Sayonara!! :D XD

Many thanks to **Shellheart** for adding this story to your Story Alert List!! Thank you!! :D


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

Brackenfur raced through the forest, heart pounding. Where was she? Where was his apprentice? His fierce determination somehow made him go faster.

"Brackenfur, wait!" Came a voice. Brackenfur wanted to ignore the call, pretending he hadn't heard it, but instead, he let out a frustrated growl and turned around. Leafpaw came bounding up to him. She panted heavily and looked at him. Brackenfur let out a hiss and turned around and started running, following Rapidpaw's scent again. Leafpaw caught up and started running alongside him.

"Remember Brackenfur, you're not her only friend," the female hissed. Brackenfur chose to ignore this comment, and just focused on Rapidpaw's scent. Funny, the scent was leading straight to Snakerocks. His eyes widened. Had he taken her there before? Had he told her about the dangerous adders that lurked there? No, he hadn't. He kicked himself mentally. Stupid!

"What did you do to make her this mad?" Leafpaw asked him quietly, looking around for her friend. Brackenfur bristled.

"I didn't do anything! She was the one who took the joke personally!" He protested angrily. Leafpaw glared at him.

"What joke?" She groaned, knowing he had probably insulted her, hurting the young cat's feelings. Brackenfur's face grew hot, he knew this was entirely his fault. He mumbled something, hoping Leafpaw would just drop the subject. She didn't.

"What joke, Brackenfur?" She repeated, this time sounding more angry. He mumbled something again. Leafpaw let out a furious hiss.

"What joke, Brackenfur? What did you say that made her this mad?!" She snarled fiercely.

"I just told her to stop following me like some lovesick she-cat! And she got angry, and ran into the forest!" Brackenfur spat exasperatedly. Leafpaw's eyes widened.

"You said what?" She growled, on the edge of lunging at Brackenfur and ripping his ears out. Brackenfur sighed.

"Look, I know what I said was bad, but-," he started apologetically.

"Bad?! It's terrible!" Leafpaw hissed, claws flexing. Brackenfur gulped. Note to self : Never get in the way of an angry Leafpaw, he thought. Leafpaw inhaled deeply.

"Just apologize to her," She snarled. This wasn't a suggestion; it was an order, Brackenfur thought. He nodded.

--

Rapidpaw lunged at the snake, going for its throat. The adder, sensing this, immediately brought its powerful tail up and swung at the cat. Rapidpaw inhaled sharply and leaped out of the way, just missing the giant serpent's deadly weapon. She stood a few feet away from the adder, thinking. It was not going to be easy to get to it with that troublesome tail.

She hissed, and lunged toward, to his right, and when the adder blocked her, she turned to the left and lunged again. She caught the adder by surprise as she smashed into him, hissing and spitting. She held the adder against the rock with a paw, claws curling around the creature's scaly skin.

Just as she was about to break its neck and kill it, she suddenly felt her air supply being cut short. She gasped and looked down. The snake had started to constrict her, wrapping its body around her stomach, making it tighter, until eventually, Rapidpaw started to gasp for air.

Rapidpaw started struggling and thrashing about wildly. Now the serpent was in control. It raised its head, ready to inject her with its deadly venom, when a loud caterwaul was heard. Rapidpaw raised her head to see Leafpaw and Brackenfur jump down. Rapidpaw's eyes shone with hope, and the snake turned its gaze to her best friend and her mentor Now was her chance.

She chomped down on the snake's body. Letting out a furious hiss, the snake released the young apprentice. Finally freed, Rapidpaw snarled and lunged at the snake, this time reaching its neck. The snake let out a panicked hiss. With a quick movement,the she cat broke its neck, and the adder's body went limp in her mouth.

Rapidpaw tasted blood on her tongue, and she grinned victoriously at her two friends. Brackenfur's eyes shone with such pride that anyone would have believed he was Rapidpaw's father. Leafpaw looked relieved, and she ran forward to nuzzle Rapidpaw. Rapidpaw dropped the dead adder from her mouth as her friend rushed forward.

"Rapidpaw, I was so worried!" Leafpaw exclaimed and licked Rapidpaw's ear. Rapidpaw muttered an apology and nudged her playfully. Leafpaw stepped back and shot a stern look at Brackenfur, then turned to Rapidpaw, beaming.

"Brackenfur has something to say to you," she meowed sweetly. Brackenfur shot her a puzzled look.

"I do? Oh yeah, I do!" He meowed, then stepped up to Rapidpaw determinedly.

"Rapidpaw, I'm sor-" He started when Rapidpaw interrupted.

"I forgive you," she meowed simply. Brackenfur looked at her, puzzled.

"Wait, what?" He asked, confused.

"I forgive you for calling me a lovesick she-cat," she repeated, staring at him, smiling a little. Brackenfur broke into a huge grin, then rushed forward and nuzzled the side of Rapidpaw's head affectionately. Luckily, he didn't see Rapidpaw turn a bright shade of red, which received a wondering glance from Leafpaw. He licked his apprentice's ear then stepped back, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you, Rapidpaw," he meowed humbly, then muttered, 'Let's go,' and jumped out of the place, and headed back to ThunderClan. Rapidpaw stood there, paws stuck to the ground, blushing madly.

"You're welcome," she breathed. Leafpaw grinned knowingly.

"Rapidpaw, you, have fallen head over heels for a certain golden brown warrior," Leafpaw meowed slyly, padding up to Rapidpaw, and nudging her. Rapidpaw blushed at this comment, then turned to her friend.

"Don't talk rubbish," she snapped, but her face had turned an even darker shade of red. Leafpaw just laughed and jumped out of the hidden area, followed by a flushed Rapidpaw, who carried the large adder in her jaws. "Rapidpaw's in love! Rapidpaw's in love!" Leafpaw sang cheerfully. Rapidpaw growled and started to chase Leafpaw, and the two friends ran back to ThunderClan.

**_Hi everyone!! Sorry I took a long time to update!! I had loads of History homework... :( Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D Oh, I hope you guys liked the little Brackenfur and Rapidpaw moment I put in!! :D Oh, and guess what? My story's in a Community!! Yay!! :D It's in 'The Erin Hunter Warriors' commmunity!! :D So cool!! X3_**

_**Tainted Lullab**y, if you want to blame someone for having mistakes in the story, blame me. Don't blame my cousin for trying to be nice. And just so you know, I don't have a Beta Reader. That's the only reason I make mistakes._

_**IchigoRukiaforeve**r, thank you for not wasting your time arguing with Tainted Lullaby. I really appreciate it. _

_Many thanks to _**_Flowerdapple_**_ for adding me to your Author Alert list, reviewing and adding my story to your Story Alert list!! Thank you!! :D I'll try to make the chapters longer!! :D Thanks again!! X3_

_Many thanks to _**_Dark Raven Queen_**_ for reviewing!! And by the way, my writing's only better because of you guys!! Thanks!! :D I already changed the paragraphs for the last chapter, so I hope it's okay!! Alright, I'll take your word for it and try to write longer chapters!! Thanks!! :D Alright, I'll change the Author's note to Italics!! Thanks for the advice!! :D And don't worry, I always pay attention to comments!! X3_

_Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing!! Haha, yes, an update!! :D No, she didn't meet a badger, she met a snake!! :D And yes, maybe he will love her!! X3 Hey, did you like the Brackenfur and Rapidpaw part I put in?? :D X3_


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Rapidpaw and Leafpaw arrived at ThunderClan, panting heavily. It was nearing night, and the sky was turning dark quickly. Rapidpaw dragged the heavy adder across the clearing, to the fresh kill pile. Her paws felt heavy, but her head felt surprisingly light, and she was happy. She dropped the adder next to the pile of dead animals, and was just about to leave when she was greeted by a voice.

"Did you catch that?" Rapidpaw whipped around and saw the familiar orange pelt of her clan leader. He was staring at the adder curiously, then looked at Rapidpaw. Before the young apprentice could answer, someone else did.

"You bet she did! You should have seen her attack it! I swear she must be one of the descendants of LionClan or TigerClan!" Brackenfur laughed, padding up to his apprentice and giving her a fond lick on the top of her head, which turned Rapidpaw a bright red. Rapidpaw coughed awkwardly and looked away, before Firestar or Brackenfur noticed. She slowly slunk away from the two male cats. If they saw her blushing, all hell would break loose. She could hear Brackenfur talking to Firestar, explaining how she bravely lunged at the adder and broke its neck, killing it. He sounded so proud. Rapidpaw smiled, somewhat happy that she found the adder. Suddenly, Leafpaw's face appeared in front of hers, and she gasped and staggered backwards. She inhaled deeply and glared crossly at her friend, who grinned apologetically.

"Sorry," Leafpaw meowed apologetically. Rapidpaw nodded, giving her chest fur a few brief licks, then sat down.

"Can I help you, Leafpaw? I still haven't settled a certain fight with you about a certain subject..."

"About a certain golden brown warrior," Leafpaw stated, grinning mischievously, before she was tackled by her best friend. Rapidpaw pinned Leafpaw to the ground, one paw over her mouth, eyes wide with worry, and heart thudding.

"Mousebrain! Someone might hear you!" The orange she cat hissed, glaring at Leafpaw, who had not expected this sudden attack. Leafpaw narrowed her eyes and put her paw on Rapidpaw's one, trying to push it off. Rapidpaw slowly took her paw off her friend's mouth. Leafpaw inhaled deeply and sat down.

"Thank you," she coughed. Rapidpaw yawned loudly, then looked at her questioningly.

"What's up?" Rapidpaw asked her friend, who had obviously forgotten why she came. Suddenly, Leafpaw's eyes shot open and she broke into a huge smile. She started bouncing around happily.

"Oh, Rapidpaw! It's wonderful! I heard Brackenfur and Firestar talking, and they want to have your assessment tomorrow at dawn! Isn't that great? You're gonna be a warrior soon!" Leafpaw told Rapidpaw excitedly, her eyes shining with pride at the fact that her friend was going to be a warrior soon. Instead of being happy, Rapidpaw tilted her head slightly to one side with a confused expression on her face.

"What's an assessment?" She meowed, puzzled. Leafpaw sighed and sat down.

"It's like a... test. To see if you're trained enough to be a warrior! If you are, then Firestar will make you a warrior. You have to hunt, and Firestar and Brackenfur will follow," Leafpaw explained patiently. Rapidpaw looked thoughtful, letting everything sink into her head. Then her eyes shined and she grinned at Leafpaw happily. Leafpaw smiled before she was tackled by her best friend, who was purring loudly and beaming.

"Thank you, Leafpaw! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" Rapidpaw purred happily, tail swishing in excitement. Leafpaw stood up and smiled.

"Don't thank me, thank Brackenfur for telling Firestar about your progress," the young female grinned. Rapidpaw's eyes shone and she dashed off to find her mentor. Leafpaw followed, laughing at her friend's eagerness.

When Rapidpaw found the golden brown tom sitting down and talking to Ashfur, she ran and crashed into her mentor. Brackenfur yowled in surprise before realizing it was his hyper active apprentice. Rapidpaw covered her mentor's face with licks, purring loudly and tail swishing. Brackenfur went a deep shade of red and Ashfur just stared.

"Umm... Rapidpaw? Are you alright? Did you get bitten by the adder?" He asked, and sat back up, confused. Rapidpaw sat down next to him and beamed.

"Thank you, Brackenfur! Thanks for telling Firestar about our training! Thanks to you, I might be a warrior soon!" She purred happily. Brackenfur's red face broke into a gentle, knowing smile and he licked Rapidpaw's ear fondly. Rapidpaw was too excited to blush, so she just gazed happily at her mentor.

"You deserve it. You've been working very hard, and you've proved yourself worthy of becoming a warrior of ThunderClan," Brackenfur meowed gently, trying to sound serious, but any cat would have heard him purr softly. Rapidpaw grinned excitedly then licked her mentor's ear, before rushing off to the elder's den. She nearly crashed into Sandstorm, who looked at her questioningly. Rapidpaw grinned and apologized before rushing off. Sandstorm smiled, she must be having her assessment soon. She padded of to find Firestar.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidpaw burst into the elder's den excitedly, scaring a few of the elders. Rapidpaw found Goldenflower munching on a small shrew, her eyes closed, and a peaceful look on her face. Rapidpaw crawled beside the friendly female, and nudged her gently. Goldenflower's eyes shot open and she turned to look at Rapidpaw. She smiled at the young cat.

"Hello Rapidpaw! What brings you here?" The she cat asked.

"Guess what, Goldenflower? I'm gonna have my assessment tomorrow!" Rapidpaw whispered excitedly, careful not to wake up the sleeping elders. Goldenflower smiled warmly at the enthusiastic young apprentice.

"That's wonderful, Rapidpaw," the she cat purred and licked the side of Rapidpaw's face, her way of saying congratulations. Rapidpaw, in her excitement, began to tell the motherly queen about the story of the adder.

*********************************************************************************************

"So. I noticed you and Rapidpaw are pretty close," Ashfur told Brackenfur slyly. Brackenfur started choking on a piece of fresh kill he was eating. He swallowed the piece forcefully then turned to glare at the older warrior. Ashfur grinned innocently.

"She's. My. Apprentice. When you say that, you make me sound like some kind of desperate, hormone-crazed male cat!" Brackenfur choked out angrily. Ashfur shrugged.

"Just stating the obvious," Ashfur meowed innocently. Brackenfur snarled and stood up. He batted his half eaten thrush toward Ashfur then glared at him.

"I have better things to do than to hang around with you," he growled then padded away. Ashfur looked confused.

"Relax, Brackenfur! It was just a joke! Geez, why does he have to take things so seriously?" Ashfur sighed then started munching on Brackenfur's abandoned thrush. He watched the other warrior pad over angrily towards the warrior's den, probably heading off to sleep. It was already night, and the golden brown tom was probably tired.

*********************************************************************************************

Brackenfur padded away, muttering angrily under his breath. Why would Ashfur ask him such a question? It was absurd. Rapidpaw was his apprentice, nothing more. But why did the question bother him so much? Brackenfur stopped suddenly, his heart thudding. Rapidpaw was just his apprentice... right???

**Hey everyone!! Alright, I know you've heard this dozens of times but I'm really sorry this chapter was late!!! DX But anyways, I've got to tell you, this story is going to end pretty soon, but there will be a sequel!! :D So anyways, take care and thanks to all my reviewers!! :D **

Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing!! :D Yes, I hoped you would like it!! :D X3 Thanks and keep up the good work with your story!!! :D X3

Many thanks to **FantasyFan5813** for reviewing!! :D Oh yeah, I forgot... Oops. ^-^' But I don't know what to put when the cats feels embarrassed!! DX Do you have any suggestions?? It would be very helpful and will definitely be appreciated! :3 But I'll try to think of something!! Embarrassedly is a word, I checked the dictionary!! :D Anyways, I'm glad you like my story!! :D Thanks!!! X3


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

The forest was quiet. No surprise, it was pretty early. The small creature nibbled at its acorn, enjoying the taste. Crack. It had hardly heard the branch break when it was tossed into the air, and landed with a sickening thud. The predator picked up the creature in its mouth and broke its neck silently. The small, warm body give a final jerk before the light died out of its beady eyes, and it went limp in its attacker's mouth.

A gleam of satisfaction worked its way into the young cat's eyes, and the she cat smirked. She knew her mentor would be proud of this. She also knew he was watching her, with the clan leader. The young cat remained silent, and buried the prey, to be collected later. The orange feline lifted her head in the air, parting her jaws, waiting for a scent. She closed her eyes. Focus. Her eyes shot open. Mouse. Slowly, she turned her head. A few meters away, a mouse was busy digging in the leaf litter, looking for food.

Ignorance can be fatal, little one, the young apprentice thought, smirking. The she cat narrowed her green eyes, judging the distance between her and the mouse. One leap was all she needed. The she-cat got ready, and pounced. The mouse looked up in fright and the young cat slashed the mouse with her claws, killing it instantly. She silently thanked StarClan, this was going well. Burying the mouse, she opened her jaws, getting a faint trace of water vole.

The plump creature was at the foot of a large oak, nosing some dead leaves. This was going to be easy. The apprentice ran up to it, ignoring the breaking of branches and twigs, and pierced it with her deadly claws. The young vole gave a deafening squeak before going limp in the she cat's paw. The she cat cursed. There goes the rest of the prey. Firestar and Brackenfur emerged from behind some trees, smiling, obviously impressed. Brackenfur was beaming, he looked so proud. Rapidpaw turned to them, the dead vole in her mouth. Brackenfur nuzzled the side of his apprentice's face, purring.

"You did great," he whispered happily in her ear. Rapidpaw nodded and grinned. Firestar nodded.

"Well done, Rapidpaw. Well, that vole probably warned the rest of the prey, so let's head home. We have a warrior ceremony to perform," he purred and headed back to ThunderClan. Rapidpaw beamed, and her pelt bristled with pride and excitement. She dug up the rest of her prey, before returning to ThunderClan with her apprentice and leader.

*********************************************************************************************

"We have gathered here today to welcome a new warrior into ThunderClan," Firestar meowed, watching the gathered cats below him bristling with excitement.

"Rapidpaw, come here," Firestar ordered, although his voice was gentle and warm. The apprentice stepped forward purposefully. Firestar glanced at the sky before continuing the ceremony.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Rapidpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar meowed, looking at the she cat. Rapidpaw looked up at him determinedly.

"I do." She said confidently, her voice not wavering at all.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rapidpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Rapidfire. StarClan honors your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Fierstar meowed warmly. Rapidfire's eyes shone and she purred as the ThunderClan leader rested his head on hers to complete the ceremony.

"Rapidfire! Rapidfire! Rapidfire!" Chanted the cats of ThunderClan. Rapidfire looked down at them, grinning, as she jumped down from the Highrock. Leafpaw was the first to meet her, purring loudly. The two she cats nuzzled each other, then looked at each other happily. Leafpaw's eyes were shining with pride and warmth. Brackenfur came next, nuzzling the young cat.

"I'm so proud of you. I'm glad Firestar made you my apprentice," he murmured. Rapidfire smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you were my mentor. I couldn't have had a better one," she purred happily. The two cats looked at each other once before more cats came to congratulate the newly named warrior, and Brackenfur was pushed away.

He watched Rapidfire greet every cat, grinning widely and politely thanking them. Was she the one for him? But every time he thought about it, a certain tortoiseshell and white cat came to his mind, interrupting his thoughts. Sorreltail. She was a wonderful cat as well, and maybe it would be better to go with someone from ThunderClan, he thought unsurely. He watched Rapidfire, then turned his head to look at Sorreltail. Sorreltail was talking to an elder, smiling politely. Rapidfire was greeting the clan, with the same politeness. He watched Rapidfire for a while before someone interrupted his thoughts.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur," came a sweet voice and Sorreltail came and sat down in front of him. Brackenfur closed his eyes and looked at Sorreltail. She grinned at him. He couldn't help but smile back at the happy-go-lucky she cat. She was looking at him with mixed expressions in her eyes. Was she in love with him as well? He glanced over at Rapidfire, maybe she deserved someone better? StarClan help me, he thought silently. I need time to think, the tom thought helplessly.

"Brackenfur, are you alright?" Sorreltail asked, concernedly. Brackenfur looked at the she cat and nodded. At that split second, he made a decision.

"Hey Bracken-"

"Sorreltail, would you like to be my mate?" Brackenfur asked boldly, before a feeling of dread washed upon him. He turned his head slowly and saw Rapidfire. She had stopped in her tracks. She had come over to greet him.

"Yes, of course!" Sorreltail purred happily, nuzzling her new mate lovingly. Brackenfur looked at his former apprentice helplessly, watching her break silently in front of him. She looked at the couple, before smiling somewhat sadly at them.

"Congratulations. You made a good choice, Brackenfur," the flame colored she cat meowed softly, putting on a fake smile. But Brackenfur saw through her act. Her eyes betrayed everything. Her large green eyes, which had softened sadly. She looked at him, as if silently asking him, was I not good enough for you?

"Rapidfire..." Brackenfur started regretfully.

"Take care of her, Brackenfur," Rapidfire meowed, her voice cracking. Sorreltail didn't notice the conversation between the two cats. Rapidfire dashed off, running out of ThunderClan. Brackenfur didn't chase after her. He watched her. He just sat there and watched her.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire ran, and ran, and ran. She ran until her paws hurt. She ran until she reached Sunningrocks. She leaped onto one of the rocks and curled up on it, eyes open and heart thudding. Brackenfur was the only thing on her mind. Well, there goes us, she thought bitterly. Slowly, she drifted off into a deep sleep.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire opened her eyes slowly. It was already dark. Her stomach growled and she silently told it to shut up. She padded back to ThunderClan. As she neared her home, she could smell fear. She ran into the clearing, only to crash into a certain golden brown tom.

"Brackenfur!" She groaned. The tom bristled.

"Where were you?!" He spat angrily. Rapidfire narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's none of your business!" Rapidfire spat, just as fiercely.

"Where's Sorreltail?! Where did you take her?!" Brackenfur snarled, his eyes blazing. Rapidfire gave him a confused look.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about, Brackenfur?" Rapidfire meowed irritatedly. This time, Leafpaw padded up, panting and eyes clouded with worry.

"Sorreltail's missing!" She wailed.

**Hey everyone!! :D Well, this story's coming to an end. The next chapter will be the last, then you guys will have to wait for the sequel. But you won't have to wait for too long, I'll try and write it as soon as possible!! :D So yeah, did you guys think he would choose Rapidfire?? Well, she has a great destiny ahead of her. That's all I will tell you! Anyway, do you like her warrior name??? What do you think happened to Sorreltail?? :D Please review and tell me what you think!**


	29. The Ending

CHAPTER 28

Rapidfire's eyes widened, then she turned to Brackenfur. He was panting, face twisted with rage.

"You think I took her?" She hissed at Brackenfur.

"You were probably jealous that I chose her over you, and you took her!" He screeched, his eyes getting a mad glow in them.

Rapidfire whacked him with a paw, hard. He tumbled to the ground, and Rapidfire stood over him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Brackenfur," she hissed, glaring at him. Brackenfur's eyes lost their mad glow, and turned soft again.

"I'm just worried about her. She's my mate," he whispered sadly. Rapidfire's gaze softened and she rested her tail on Brackenfur's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. Rapidfire looked at him, puzzled.

"Why?" Rapidfire asked, confused. Brackenfur looked at her.

"For choosing her over you," he meowed regretfully. Rapidfire smiled.

"I wasn't ready for a mate anyway," the she cat shrugged. Brackenfur smiled and licked Rapidfire's ear.

"Thank you," he murmured, then raced away, looking for his mate. Rapidfire watched him run away, then sighed. Leafpaw looked at her concernedly.

"I'll go look over by the lake," Rapidfire declared then ran off. The moment she reached, she scented a familiar scent. Sorreltail! She looked down by the bank, and saw tortoiseshell colored fur. And blood. And black colored fur. Yes, there had been other cats here. But there was no scent of any Clans, so they must have been rouges. There must have been a fight. Rapidfire growled. Thornclaw and Ashfur had reported scenting rouge cats nearby, and they saw a half eaten rabbit, stinking of rouge cats. This must be them. Rapidfire followed the scent carefully, it was leading to the Twoleg place.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire arrived at a Twoleg dumpsite. She growled, her hackles raised, as her eyes darted from left to right.

"Rapidfire?" Came a weak voice. A small shape emerged from the shadows. Rapidfire's eyes widened.

"Sorreltail!" She yowled and dashed forward to meet the warrior. Sorreltail nuzzled Rapidfire and looked at her, eyes shining with relief.

"Thank goodness you're here! He would have killed me! We have to get out before he gets back!" Sorreltail exclaimed. Rapidfire's eyes hardened coldly.

"You go. Let him come. I'll be waiting," she growled. Sorreltail looked confused.

"Go! I'll face this piece of fox dung! I'll show him what ThunderClan is made of!" She snarled, a confident smile on her face. Sorreltail hesitated then nodded. She knew there was no way she could convince this brave warrior. Sorreltail thanked her and began to ran off when Rapidfire stopped her.

"Wait! Sorreltail!" Rapidfire called. Sorelltail whipped around.

"If I don't come back, tell Leafpaw and Brackenfur not to worry about me. I'll be back," Rapidfire meowed, smiling confidently. Sorreltail smiled and nodded, admiring the she cat's courage. She dashed off.

"And whoever might you be?" Came a amused voice. Rapidfire spun around to see a black tom sitting a few feet away from her, tail swishing and cold black eyes staring steadily at her. Rapidfire growled.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snarled, tail swishing menacingly, and pelt bristling. The cat let out a cold laugh and got up, circling the warrior.

"Well, my name is Fox. Named so because I killed a fox when I was barely a few moons old. I am the current leader of BloodClan. Son of the mighty Scourge, the former leader of BloodClan, that was killed by the kitty-pet Firestar," he spat the last word. Rapidfire snarled and lunged at him, claws outstretched. The cat merely moved aside calmly and Rapidfire was sent crashing into a trash can. Fox smirked and sat back down. Rapidfire flew at him again, hissing. Not expecting this attack, Fox jumped back a little too late, and got his muzzle scratched. He snarled and lunged at her. She inhaled sharply and jumped to the side, narrowly missing his attack. They both stopped, panting, glaring coldly at each other.

"Not bad for a Clan cat. Anyways, let me explain why I'm here. I've come to take revenge on the kitty pet that killed my father. I'm going to kill one of his own. I heard he has two daughters, I've come to capture one of them. I'll bring BloodClan back, and we will attack ThunderClan. Once the Clan is destroyed, we will take one of his daughters. The once great hero will fall, with no clan to take care of, and no daughter to continue the great legacy of Firestar, " Fox sneered. Rapidfire's green eyes widened. He was going to attack and destroy ThunderClan?! He was going to take one of Firestar's daughters?! No! At that moment, Rapidfire made up her mind. She smirked.

"Well, you don't have to look far," she meowed and stood up, staring straight at Fox. His cruel black eyes looked at her with interest. She gazed at him determinedly.

"I am Rapidfire, daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm," Rapidfire meowed bravely. The BloodClan leader laughed with delight.

"Perfect! It is no surprise, you have inherited his impressive fighting moves, flame colored coat and green eyes. You must have inherited your speed from your mother," Fox smirked and padded up to Rapidfire. He rested his tail on her nose. Rapidfire stood perfectly still then spoke calmly.

"Get your filthy tail off me, you piece of fox dung," she growled. Fox laughed then came next to her, coming so close that their pelts brushed against each other. Rapidfire shuddered.

"You have no mate?" He asked, deliberately taunting her. Rapidfire unsheathed her claws, just about to rip him to shreds when he spoke.

"Now, now. Violence will get you nowhere. And besides, I have the fate of your Clan in my paws," he purred, thoroughly enjoying this. Rapidfire let out a low growl.

"No, I don't have a mate," she spat, glaring at the black cat. Fox smiled.

"Good. You can be my mate," He grinned wickedly. Her eyes widened.

"Never! I'd rather die!" She snarled. But Fox wasn't listening to her.

"Yes, what a brilliant plan! What would Firestar think when he hears that his daughter's mate is the leader of BloodClan, the son of his greatest enemy? He'll go mad!" He laughed in glee. Then he turned to Rapidfire.

"You will be my mate whether you like it or not," he snarled. Rapidfire snarled back at him fiercely. Fox shrugged.

"You don't have to love me, just pretend you are my mate when anyone asks," he said reasonably. Rapidfire thought about it. It seemed alright. She didn't have to like him.

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly. Fox's smile widened.

"Good! Now let's go back to BloodClan, your new home," he said cheerfully.

*********************************************************************************************

Unknown to Rapidfire and Fox, Sorreltail had not left. She had hidden near the dump, listening to everything they were saying. Her eyes widened when Fox talked about destroying ThunderClan, and she was a tiny bit relieved when Rapidfire gave herself up for the safety of the Clan. When they had finished talking, she ran back to ThunderClan, heart thudding.

*********************************************************************************************

Rapidfire took one last look at the forest, at ThunderClan.

"Goodbye," she whispered. As she followed Fox to BloodClan, she looked forward determinedly.

I won't wait for you to save me, Brackenfur. I'll save myself.

THE END

**Well, that's the end! (cries) So, thanks to all my reviewers once again and take care! Look out for the sequel! I need a little help with the name of the sequel though. It would be great if you guys gave me some suggestions! :D I was thinking of something like 'Repaired' of 'Fixed' cause this story is called 'Damaged'. I know the names sound stupid, so that's why I need your help!! Please? :3 Alright, let's put it this way, the person who wins gets to have a cat in the sequel! The cat will be from BloodClan, so yeah. :D**

**Okay, that doesn't seem fair. I'll tell you what. All my reviewers get a cat! For supporting me! :D But only if you want one, if you don't, it's fine. Remember, these cats are in BloodClan, so no warrior names, and no names like Pixie, Mr. Nibbles, Fluffy... Well, you get what I mean! XD But the person who wins the Sequel Name Contest will have the chance to have their cat be Deputy. I'll let them know that they won, and ask if they want to change the position of their cat, if they have one. The other cats will be, well, you tell me. Only the winner gets the chance for his/her cat to be deputy. So there. If you don't want a cat, PLEASE TELL ME!! **

**So these are the lucky people who get a cat :**

**1. Leopardstar**

**2. Dark Raven Queen**

**3. The Forgotten Phoenix**

**4. Angelfang**

**5. FantasyFan5813**

**6. Hawkrain**

**7. Mudheart**

**8. Melody Moon - Spyre- Melody.K**

**9. Kristaa-kid**

**10. WarriorsRockMyWorld**

**11. .Lost-Blue-Phantom.**

**12. Flowerdapple**

**So, only 11 cats. If you don't want a cat, you don't have to have one. I'll give the people who put me on Author Alert and Story Alert a chance. Review and tell me, or Private Message me. So if you review after reading this just to get a cat, sorry, no can do. These are the details you need to send me if you want a cat.**

**1. Name**

**2. Position (except deputy- reserved for winner of Sequel Name contest) - warriors, queens, elders- if you want your cat to be an apprentice or a kit, I'll have to look at someone's cat who is a queen (for kit), and/or look for warriors willing to be the parents(for apprentice and kit)**

**3. Personality**

**4. Color - eyes, pelt**

**5. Relationship with Rapidfire ( neutral, enemy (doesn't like her being in the clan), friend, best friend position is reserved for Leopardstar!)**

**6. Gender**

**7. Supporter of Fox ( strong supporters, not supporters)**

**8. Are they allowed to die because they are evil??? (Yes or no, this only counts for the strong supporters of Fox (refer to 7.) )**

**9. Size**

**That's it! Take care and let me know as soon as possible! :D If there are any inquiries, you can Private Message me!**

**wolfwarrior5 **


	30. Epilogue

EXTRA CHAPTER/CHAPTER 29

"What?!" Brackenfur yelled frantically at Sorreltail. Rapidfire went to join BloodClan? Impossible! Sorreltail gazed at her mate calmly.

"She joined BloodClan to save ThunderClan. This 'Fox', current leader of BloodClan, the son of Scourge threatened to attack and destroy ThunderClan," Sorreltail explained.

"Why?!" Leafpaw burst out, her eyes widening.

"Because he wanted to kidnap you or Squirrelpaw, to get his revenge on Firestar," she meowed, gazing seriously at Leafpaw, then glancing at her leader, who had a troubled expression on his face.

"She told him that she was 'Rapidfire, the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm', so he would give up the attack on ThunderClan. It wasn't hard to believe, she did have an orange pelt and green eyes like you, Firestar. And she was fast like Sandstorm," Sorreltail meowed, looking at Firestar, then at Sandstorm, whose eyes had widened in terror.

"And now they're mates," Sorreltail added, wrinkling her nose. Brackenfur's eyes shot open.

"What?!" He yowled angrily at his mate, scaring her.

"No, he just wanted Firestar to think that his daughter's mate is the leader of BloodClan. They don't love each other," Sorreltail explained with a smile. Brackenfur sighed with relief.

"Just as despicable as Scourge," Firestar hissed, bristling. Sandstorm rested her tail on her mate's shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go look for her!" Brackenfur pleaded, eyes boring into Firestar's. Firestar hesitated, looking uncomfortable.

"Should we really do that? BloodClan might still be powerful, and we can't risk taking strong warriors out of ThunderClan just to save her. ShadowClan might use that time to attack," Firestar said calmly, trying to reason with the frantic warrior. As much as Brackenfur hated to admit it, Firestar was right.

"Besides, Brackenfur, you will have to take care of Sorreltail," Firestar reminded him gently. Brackenfur nodded silently.

"Alright. I understand," the golden brown tom murmured sadly, then padded of towards the warriors den. Firestar looked at him sympathetically, then sighed.

"Come on. We have to tell the clan what happened," Firestar meowed, urging Leafpaw, Sandstorm and Sorreltail to go with him. Sorreltail hesitated and looked at the warriors den.

"Leave him. He needs to be left alone for a while," Firestar meowed, glancing at the visible shape in the warriors den. Sorreltail nodded, and the four cats padded to the Highrock silently.

**Hey everyone! Wow, my email inbox was flooded! O_o But I love emails, so yeah. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I just added this chapter because the story seemed, I don't know.. incomplete. Anyway, thanks for all the suggestions for the sequel name!! :D I was reading the suggestions, and I sorta combined it a little. What do you guys think of 'The Fire Of BloodClan'??? Does it sound evil? But it won't be like Firestar, the fire that saves the clan, this might be more of the fire that destroys it. XD **

**But keep the suggestions coming, there's still a chance for your cat to be deputy of BloodClan! :D But if you really want to know how I got the name, Leopardstar and Pinetail helped! Leopardstar suggested, 'The Flower of BloodClan' and I was looking at Pinetail's suggestions which had something to do with Fire. So that's how I got it. XD Thanks, you guys! :D But if you guys like 'The Fire Of BloodClan', then so be it. Let me know alright? Thanks.**

**Alright! I've decided to let 2 more people get cats! Here are the lucky people!! **

**1. Pinetail**

**2. Invader Char**

**Well, 16 cats are enough. THAT IS ALL! NO MORE CATS!!! Anyways, change of plans! All cats are good, and all of them don't like Fox! So there are no strong supporters of Fox, unless you want your cat to be one! :D I will go edit the earlier chapter! XD Oh yeah, and more male cats are needed for BloodClan! There are already many females! :S**

Many thanks to **Leopardstar** for reviewing! Iced is now a warrior of BloodClan! Yay! :D Thanks for the early notice! X3

Many thanks to **Pinetail** for reviewing! Nice suggestions! I'll keep them in mind! :D You get to have a cat too, so let me know the details! :D Thank you for putting me on Author Alert and Favorite Author List!! :D

Many thanks to **Firestorm75** for reviewing!! Thanks!! :D

Many thanks to **angelfang** for reviewing twice! Alright, Frost is now a warrior of BloodClan! :D Thanks for the early notice! X3 Thank you for putting me on Favorite Author and Author Alert List and putting this story on Story Alert List! And point taken, she makes a comeback! Alright! Hey, I was wondering, could I make Frost a subject of Laboratory Experimentation? I mean she was, then she escaped and joined BloodClan. That's why her eye color can change! :D Please? :3

Many thanks to **Hawkrain** for reviewing!! Alright, Hawk is now a warrior of BloodClan!! :D Thanks for the the early notice! X3

Many thanks to **Invader Char** for reviewing! Alright, Night is a young warrior of BloodClan! Thanks for adding me to Favorite Author and Author Alert List! Also, thanks for adding this story to your Favorite Story List! Thanks! :D

Oh yeah, **Dark Raven Queen, The Forgotten Phoenix, Mudheart, FantasyFan5813, Melody Moon - Spyre- Melody.K, kristaa-kid, WarriorsRockMyWorld, .Lost-Blue-Phantom., Flowerdapple, Pinetail! **I need the details for your cats!! D: Please hurry or let me know if you don't want a cat!

PLEASE GIVE ME THE DETAILS BY THE END OF THIS WEEK! I REALLY NEED THEM TO START THE SEQUEL!! D: PLEASE HURRY!


End file.
